A Good Kind of Accident
by leaffan
Summary: When Leaf accidentally runs over a boy from the neighboring private school, things will start to get complicated when the two headmaster/mistress decided to merge the schools. What makes it worse is that he's also part of the student council! Contains ORS, Poke, Ikari, and Contest. Loosely based off of Tenjou no Kajitsu. VERY LOOSELY BASED! T for violence and some language.
1. Chapter 1

**Leaffan: I believe it is…Drum roll please!...PAUL's turn to give the disclaimer!**

**Paul: No way in hell would I. **

**Leaffan: Daaawwnn, would you assist me?**

**Dawn: Sure! ^^ *Smiles brightly but has a dark aura around her* Paauulll~Would you **PLEASE** do the disclaimer?**

**Paul *Tries to act cool but you can see the fear in his eyes*: Fine! Leaffan does not own Pokemon and any song done in this story. Blah blah blah.**

**Dawn: Thanksies! *Drags Paul away where some screaming could be heard***

**Leaffan: Thank you for that wonderful disclaimer! As for what Dawn is doing, I'll leave that to your imagination! On to the story!**

Chapter 1-A Chance Meeting

_BEEEPPPP!_

'Ugh. Did I leave the TV on last night? It must be one of those shows that censor a lot.'

_**Beeeepppp! Beeeppp! Beeeeppp!**_

'Yep, definitely one of _those _shows.'

_**BEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPP! BEEEEEEEEPPP! BEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPP!**_

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Leaf yelled, shooting strait out of her bed, her vein popping out and her hair a tangled mess. She looked around and then sat back down on her bed, laying down again, 'That's right. I don't have a TV in my room.' She remembered…_Tick. Tick. Tick…_Oh. CRAP!

She jumped strait out of bet again and looked at the alarm clock, "EIGHT THIRTY?" Leaf screamed and tore through her closet, hurriedly putting on her uniform before running to the bathroom. Brushing her teeth with one hand and combing her hair with the other, she slipped her shoes on. Thankful that she had leftover toast from the night before, she stuffed it into her mouth and grabbed her bag, running outside.

Jumping on her bike Leaf sped down the street in a panic. Her hair flew behind her and she wrinkled her nose in frustration, 'Crap, I forgot to tie my hair up!' She thought but pedaled even faster. Caught up in trying to go faster, she barely noticed where the sidewalk had slanted upward unevenly. "Watch out!" A little kid yelled and she closed her eyes and screamed.

Gary banged his head against the table, "Graammpss." He moaned. His head felt a little fuzzy from staying up late last night in the lab and Professor Oak had woken him up early this morning. His grandfather tried not to laugh as he set a plate of eggs and bacon on the table, "It's your first day of High School. You should be excited!" He glared at the old man, "I'm already in my second year! You missed the first day by a year."

Ignoring what Professor Oak said next, Gary ate everything and went to the door, "See ya, I'm going to school." And walked out the door. His head still felt bad but he ignored it, focusing all his attention on staying on the sidewalk. Gary's uniform was that of a really rich boys-only school. After school he wouldn't come home to Gramp's house since the kids were required to live in the dorms during the school year.

'Arceus, since when did this hill get so vertical?' He thought, out of breath from climbing up the steep sidewalk. Gary was so into his thoughts that he was startled out of his wits when a kid yelled, "Watch out!" Gary looked up and his eyes went wide. Flying towards him was a girl his age on a bike. Looking up, as it turned out, was just the worst thing he could have done. Her front tire slammed into his face and he fell backwards, his nose bleeding.

With only a slight pause to give him a look of pity and mouth 'I'm sorry!', the girl continued to pedal off. His headache was now gone but he was totally pissed off. "WHAT THE HELL? !" He yelled. The little kid hurried away, scared by his anger as Gary got up. His face was now flawed and his uniform had blood stains. Shrugging off his annoyance Gary continued off to school.

Oh well. On the bright side, he got to see her panties.

Leaf winced as her tire met his face but kept on pedaling. She turned back and mouthed, 'I'm sorry!' before facing the direction she was going. Unfortunately, that moment in which she wasn't paying attention was all the bike needed. It was going too fast and when she tried to brake, the bike stopped abruptly, sending her strait into the bushes. "Well isn't this a great start to the new school year?" A girl said and laughed.

Leaf glared at the redhead who offered her hand, "Misty, that wasn't funny!" She said and picked a twig out of her hair. Misty grinned, "I'm sorry but from my point of view, it really was." Leaf glared, "Not really! That was something Dawn of May would have done, not me! I'm losing my touch!" Misty rolled her eyes, "You're still expected to be Student Council President, the top of our class, and can play like, what, five instruments. Besides, you took the initiative to get here half an hour early."

Her eyes went wide and the world seemed to stop spinning for a moment. "Half. An. Hour. EARLY? !" Leaf screamed. "But…But…ARGH, I FORGOT ABOUT THE POWER OUT!" She yelled and stalked angrily towards the school entrance. Above the door was engraved, 'St. Clair's Female-Only Private School'. Misty shook her head at how someone how smart could be so clumsy sometimes and followed Leaf in.

Leaf, in all her fury, couldn't get one thought out of her head.

'At least he was cute.'

**Please review! I tried really hard on this one but I can't seem to write about things already written! Oh, and please support me on FictionPress and by reading and reviewing my stories, my pen name is Young Artist and please don't mention this account! **


	2. Chapter 2Please Tell Me You're Kidding!

**Leaffan: Yay! Thanks so much 101berrycake for reviewing right away! Wohoo! Oh, and to GuideLucario, I'll try to update more/quickly but there are unknown factors that might delay my updates. I'm also very sorry about before. To Sapphayn, Gary (and Ash for Misty) has to be invincible if Leaf is his girlfriend. I really like your picture and Pokedex entry. As soon as I what that I fell like such a creep but I like to check out who reviews and such. To citrasama, I totally agree with you. Gary/Green has really cute fanart ~ (Heart) Shigeru! ~**

**Leaf: I suppose now I have to do the disclaimer. Leaffan does not own Pokemon.**

**Gary: Oh, and by the way, thanks for putting in the underwear shot!**

**Leaf: GARY OAK! *Smacks him* That is so gross you perverted player! I can't believe that you're related to Professor Oak!**

**Professor Oak: Trust me, I didn't believe it either…*Goes off to mope about Gary's bad traits***

**Gary: GRAMPS! *Joins him in the corner, moping about Leaf acting like she hates him***

**Misty: Since it seems like I'm the only normal one here, I'll say it! On to the story!**

Chapter 2-Please Tell Me You're Kidding!

The bell rang and Gary hurried to the auditorium where everyone was gathered for the opening ceremony. A tall black haired kid stuffing his face waved Gary over, "Gary! We saved you a seat!" Ash yelled and two other guys, Paul and Drew, yanked Ash down, "Shut up, you're too loud!" Drew said and then was shushed by a teacher walking by. Paul rolled his eyes and Gary fought to keep a grin off his face, "Nice to see you guys too." He smirked and Drew flicked his hair, "I never said I was glad to see you, Oak."

Paul remained stony faced, "I didn't ask to be near you idiots. It's just required since we were in the student council last year." Gary caught Paul in a really tight headlock and ruffled his hair, a vein popping out on his forehead, "I missed you too." He said tightly and Ash continued popping potato chips into his mouth, "I think you should let go, his face is turning very patriotic right now."

Drew snickered, Ash was right. Just as he was going to make another retort, Mr. Stone took the podium. "Please quiet down. First of all, I would like to talk to you all about the joy of simple conversation! When you see someone new, don't hesitate to talk and make friends! Perhaps after a few weeks you could even trade rare-" A teacher cleared his throat and glared meaningfully at the Headmaster. Mr. Stone shifted his notes in embarrassment, "Um… Well then! I want to extend a welcome all of our new students and old to St. Lance's Private Academy for Boys! I am your Headmaster Steven Stone-" A few kids snickered at his name here but he plowed forward, "-but please call me Mr. Stone."

"I have a few announcements to make because there will be some changes this year." The auditorium was full of whispers and Paul narrowed his eyes while Gary and Drew were busy shooting paper airplane darts at the first years. Ash, as usual, was stuffing his face. Mr. Stone continued on, "Due to some money issues, we will be merging with our neighboring school, St. Clair's Private Academy for Girls. For our first month we will stay here but after that, all classes will be spread throughout both schools. Our current student councils will be working with the other school's to make this work so if you have any problems, please take it to them!"

Ash, Drew, Gary, and Paul all stopped what they were doing and went still. Gary's mind flashed back to the incident with the girl this morning.

The color of her skirt…

He would have to go to school with her? !

Gary seemed to have lost it because next thing he knew, the auditorium was empty except him and the other three. "Gaarrryyy, I have a potato chip, wake up!" Ash said, circulating the potato chip in front of Gary's face. Drew was smirking and flicked his bangs, "Welcome back to the land of the living." And Paul was standing impatiently at the door.

Jumping, Gary made Ash drop his chip and step on it. Fury took over Ash and he smacked Gary who didn't know what happened. "NEVER MAKE ME WASTE FOOD!" He yelled and Drew snickered while Gary was injured yet again. 'Well isn't this school year starting off great?' He thought as he lost consciousness.

"Leeaafffyy~ Whatcha reading?" The bluenette next to Leaf said. Misty was on the other side of Leaf and May was sitting next to Dawn. "A really good manga called _H*n* to Ak*m*. _It's really cute and the plot is pretty good for a shoujo manga." Dawn looked closer, "He's pretty cute for a demon." May rolled her eyes, "Is that all you think about?" Looking closer she licked her lips, "Ok, maybe he is pretty cute." Misty and Leaf laughed, "You guys are such girly girls." Misty said and May puffed out a cheek, "I am not!" Leaf was going to argue when Ms. Kale, the Headmistress walked on stage.

After she shushed the audience, Ms. Kale began to speak, "Hello, welcome new and old students! My name is Cynthia Kale and I am your Headmistress. I have a very special announcement that is will affect the rest of your stay here. Due to…money circumstances, we will merge with St. Lance's Private School for Boys. You will remain in the same dorms but classes will now be coed and spread throughout both campuses."

At the mention of this news the room was full of giggles and murmurs, "I can't believe this!" Dawn said, "I hope I can meet some really cute guys!" Misty rolled her eyes and Leaf looked very unhappy about this, "Ugh, guys. This sucks so much." She said and May looked at her with big eyes, "Why?" Misty gave May a look, "It would be better to not ask."

Ms. Kale clapped her hands for attention and continued, "Please be quiet." She said briskly. "If you have any problems, please contact our student councils and they will try to the best of their abilities to help you. Have a good day."

As the students filed out, Ms. Kale walked up to the four, "Excuse me ladies, since you were elected over the summer as the student council, would you follow me?" The four got up and Leaf said, "Yes Ms. Kale." As they walked, Cynthia talked, "Now that we have merged, the school has two student councils and therefore, you must meet every Monday and discuss things over. I am going to take you to meet them right now."

Leaf mentally groaned and Misty rolled her eyes. 'Great, we actually have to talk to guys.' She thought while Dawn was excited and May was busy eating a lollipop she had in her bag. After walking them to the Student Council room Ms. Kale left them in there until the boys came. Leaf banged her head against the desk, "Stupid guys." She said and Dawn gasped, "How could you say that? ! This is the chance I've been waiting for! We can finally get boyfriends!" May waved her hand, "Screw guys, I'm fine with my food. Food is much more filling and doesn't cheat on you."

Misty laughed and Leaf raised her eyebrow, "It also stabs you in the back by giving you diabetes, a heart attack, or making you fat if you don't eat right." May shrugged, "I never gain or lose weight easily." The other three gaped and yelled at once, "THAT'S NO FAIR!"

Before they could badger May about how she did it, the door was thrown open by an angry looking purple haired guy soon followed by an over eager green haired teen. On the back of the last guy was someone who made Leaf gasp. "Crap." She said and hid behind Misty who looked between Leaf and Gary in confusion. The green haired teen made a very…memorable impression by smirking, flicking his bangs, and saying, "My name is Drew Hayden-the Treasurer- and if anyone of you want to fall to your knees and beg me to be your boyfriend, I'll gladly comply."

May looked up from her eating and said, "My name is May Maple and I'd like for you to shut up, you're keeping me from focusing on the taste of this lollipop!" He looked at her for a moment and then sat across from her, grinning. The purple haired stoic guy sat down in the chair opposite of Dawn, "My name is Paul Shinji, I'm the Secretary." Dawn eyed him up and down. "I'm Dawn Berlitz, also the Secretary, and I'm totally into you're your cool and bad boy look." She said, winking.

Ash barged in last, dumping the barely awake Gary into the chair opposite Leaf's and sat across from Misty. "Hi! My name's Ash Ketchum and I'm the Vice President! That's Gary Oak and he's the President!" He said and rubbed the back of his head, "I kind of…knocked him out so sorry!" Misty looked at him for a long moment. "I'm Misty Waterflower. Just how, exactly, did you get to be the Vice President?" Drew smirked and said, "He was popular enough to be in the Council but we couldn't trust him with any job so he basically just sits there and eats."

Misty went off to grow mushrooms* in the corner, a dark aura surrounding her as she muttered about how useless her counterpart was.

Leaf knelt beside her and proded one of the mushrooms. "Be sure to keep these, we can cook them tonight as part of our dinner."* She said, handing Misty a basket. Turning back to the group Leaf said, "My name is Leaf Green and I am the President of the Girl's Division." Looking at Gary she said, "Can someone wake him up?" Drew grinned evily, "I'll do it." He said and grabbed May's lollipop.

Leaning over his friend he dropped the lollipop in Gary's hair, "Gary! There's a red lollipop in your hair, it's ruining your image!" Before he even finished Gary shot strait up and took a random swing. It hit Ash squarely in the jaw and he fell back, knocking Paul out of his chair. Leaf rolled her eyes and May walked up to Drew. Glaring at him she punched him on the forehead. As he fell to the ground grasping his head she muttered, sulking, "And don't ever take my food again!"

Dawn giggled as she watched Paul muttering murderous things towards Ash, "It's like the domino effect!" Misty came back to the table and handed Leaf the basket of mushrooms, "I expect a full course tonight." She said and Leaf rubbed her temples. Addressing Dawn she said, "More like the idiot effect." Looking through the basket she said, "These are pretty high grade, nice job."

Misty gave her a thumbs up and walked towards the door, "I'll get the ice this time. What do you think, ten ice packs?" Dawn shook her head, "No, more like seventeen. Leaf, we should get a mini fridge in here filled to the max with ice and ice packs." Leaf looked at the paper in front of her, "Great, more expenses. Just from today we have a bill of over sixteen thousand yen to pay for new chairs and a window replacement. I'm guessing we also have to ruff up Paul for Ash's arm cast and hospital check up. Boys are so uncouth."

Dawn tilted her head in confusion, "Ash doesn't have an arm cast-" almost perfectly in time a loud cracking noise stopped all the commotion and was soon followed by a loud yell of pain. She looked at Leaf with surprise, almost in fear, "How did you-" Leaf put on a pair of reading glasses and walked out to get Ms. Kale, "Quite easily." She responded and May looked up from the ingredients table on her chips, "Oh dear, I suppose I'll have to call the ambulance now." She said, taking out her phone and calling the hospital without taking her eyes off her chips.

Dawn giggled at her weird friends, "Does Leaf realize that her glasses don't even have lenses?" May shrugged, hanging up, "She punched them out a while ago, said they interfered with her sight." Dawn rolled her eyes, "I can understand that she loves wearing glasses but they are way outdated."

Just as she was going to leave, Paul stumbled out of the mess and landed on Dawn, screwing up her hair and ruining her makeup by shoving her face into the carpet. May sighed and opened her phone again, calling the hospital again.

'Why can't we ever be normal?' She wondered.

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter is too short. I apologize for my late updates and for the low quality of my work. I've received several reviews saying that my vocabulary is limited and things such as that and I'll try to do better but something about FanFiction makes me feel really weird. I actually do have a rather large vocabulary and I can write better than I do on here but the problem is incorporating my vocabulary into my work. Something about writing about things already done screws around with my mind and yes, this is a **_**huge **_**fail of an excuse and all I make are excuses. To those who are critical, **_**no**_**, I'm not fishing for compliments. I have a silly request to make of you reviewers/viewers but please at least read it. I have an account on FictionPress called Young Artist and I have posted on story on there with only one chapter but I would like it very much if you guys would read my story and review because I need more tips on my writing right now. Thanks very much,**

**Leaffan**

**P. S.-Please do not waste your time commenting on my A/N. No offense but please, don't comment on it or P. M. me about it, just stick to the story. I'll try my best, though, to redo the other stories! :)**


	3. Chapter 3 Misty's Mushrooms

**Leaffan: Thank you guys so much for reviewing! Those reviews made me really happy and to theasianwonder, I'm really glad I made you laugh and that it was entertaining for you to read ^^. To Guest, anything with Misty, Leaf, and May is violent! They are very…Physical characters -_-'. I laughed at the mushroom part you put in but sadly, Leaf Green is a very conservative person and definitely a cheapskate and will not let any free items go to waste (even at the cost of her health :)). And finally, to Master Hiram, thank you a lot too! Thank you guys so much for supporting this story by reviewing, if I just get one more review, **_**A Good Kind of Accident **_**will have the second most reviews! That may seem kind of pathetic but I'm really happy right now for even getting more than the usual three! Thanks so much!**

**Leaf: Sorry for that long A/N, she's in her happy hyper mode. Dawn, I expect you to calm her down!**

**Dawn: Roger! Leaffan, if you don't shut up, I'll drag you on a shopping trip with me!**

**Paul: That's a little harsh.**

**Gary: DREW! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO MY HAIR? !**

**Drew: Ehhehe…I'll be taking my leave now!**

**Misty: *Sigh* Leaffan does not own Pokemon. **

**Leaffan: And as I checked the review page, here are some more replies: To berriesxcakes101, You're welcome and thank you, I knew there was something off about your account but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I like your new pen name, it makes me hungry though. :). To Sapphayn, thanks a lot! It is true though, food is way better than guys. :) Sorry guys ;p**

**Chapter 3-Misty's Mushrooms**

Several hospital trips and lectures later…

"HOW COULD YOU CHILDREN BE SO IRRESPONSIBLE? !" Cynthia and Steven yelled at the two student councils. Leaf pushed her fake glasses up, "Well, we are going through changes." Cynthia's eyes widened in surprise and Steven went completely white. Misty stared at Leaf in horror, "LEAF! That's a delicate subject!" Leaf started up at her, faking innocence while Dawn was cracking up at Paul's expression, "I was just referring to how we had to go through meeting completely new people and going to a new environment."

Steven's head hung a little crookedly and everyone else face-palmed. Gary chose that moment to walk in, his hair slightly shorter and wetter than usual. He glared at Drew, "You are so lucky that we're in a hospital because that way you'll get instant service." Gary jumped at him, trying to punch him but Steven held him back, "NURSE!" He yelled for backup and several ladies rushed in and pulled him out. Grinning at one of them he said, "Can I get your number?" Before being dragged out of the sight of the gang.

Cynthia sighed and put her hand on Steven's shoulder, "I'm really starting to regret this." He nodded, heaving an even heavier sigh, "I already wish the thought never crossed my mind." May paused for a moment before throwing herself on the ground and started raising hell, "DAAAWWN~THE INEVITABLE HAPPENED…I'M OUT OF FOOD!" she yelled, holding her stomach and rolling around. Drew looked at her in exasperation and flicked his bangs, "Does she ever stop eating? I'm surprised she isn't as fat a hippo."

Misty bit her lip and put mufflers on. Leaf snapped her fingers at Dawn in urgency and Dawn ran to go get more food. Everyone in the room braced themselves as May burned in fury. Just before she was getting to release her evil energy, an industrial sized bag of shrimp chips smacked into her face, through May to the ground.

Everyone sighed in relief as Dawn ran in, "Am I too late?" she said and Leaf pushed her glasses up again and patter her back, "Nope, just on time! Nice job, you should join the softball team!" Dawn looked at her in suspicion, "You're trying to exploit me to gain more trophies for the school, aren't you?" Leaf suddenly took an interest in her shoes while Misty sweat-dropped.

Getting back on track again, Cynthia and Steven battered what was left of the two student councils about their behavior for another four hours.

Ok…Maybe the lecturing wasn't done with…Several hours after that…

In the Latias (Girl's) Dorm:

Leaf lay on the floor, hugging a pillow shaped and colored like a green version of a pokeball. "Those guys were certainly…interesting." Misty looked up from her TV show, "As if we weren't just as bad." May puffed out her cheek, "They messed with my food though!" Dawn giggled but an evil aura surrounded her, "And Mr. Stone-Faced-Jerk messed up my hair and make-up. Silly willy little-" (A/N: The rest of this is cut off if you value your current opinions of Dawn. For such a peppy girl she has dark thoughts)

Leaf laughed, "I'm sure we gave them quite a shock with our actions. Tomorrow we have to be serious and behave normally now that we've had our fun." Misty grinned, "That was fun though. I can't wait to see their faces once they learn that we don't really act that extreme." May looked up from her magazine, "We do act that way sometimes…Anyway, I don't always eat! Just…Most of the time…" She clenched her fist, "That stupid Drew! He said that I should look like a hippo!" Leaf turned onto her back, thinking deeply about that Gary Oak.

Misty looked at her in curiosity, "Whatcha thinking about, Leaf?" Leaf braided a tiny strand of hair, "You know that student council president, Gary Oak? There's something off about him, how could someone like him be the president?" Dawn got a glint in her eye, "Why? Is it because he's too H-O-T to be smart enough to be in the council?" May shook her head, "Smarts don't matter, remember Ash?"

Misty started intensely at Leaf, "That's not all, is it. Spill the beans or I'll have Dawn take you on a shopping trip." Leaf's eyes widened and she said in mock horror, "No, anything but that!" Sighing she said, "I accidentally ran over that egotistical president's face this morning." May and Dawn burst out laughing and Misty looked at her in shock, "You did what? !" Leaf started at her and said bluntly, "I. Ran. Over. His. Face." Dawn laughed even harder and May cried out, "Mercy! Mercy! I can't breathe!" She gasped for air and Misty seemed to have left her body.

"Dear Arceus, give my sisters brains now that I'm gone." She said and looked ready to faint. Leaf ran to her side and quickly flashed several cards across her face, "Collector cards, release date 1998, limited time addition, water type Pokemon! Includes cards sold only in Celadon for a week." Misty shot strait up and grabbed the cards out of Leaf's hands, "MINE!" She yelled and rushed to her room to put them in a special binder that would keep them from bending.

Leaf mouthed a countdown, 'Three…Two…One…' Right on cue Misty rushed out again, "Hey! Two of the five are fakes and one has a bent corner!" May rolled her eyes, "The fakes have better art anyways. Besides, the bend is microscopic." Misty gasped, "How could you say that? ! I've been jipped!" Dawn stifled a giggle, "You never even spent any money on them." Leaf shook her head and motioned for them to be quiet once she noticed what was showing on the TV, "Look! The special bloppers of _Great, Another Cheap Cinderella Story_ are showing after the show!"

Dawn brightened, "Really? I can't wait to see more footage of Hew Sealy!" May rushed towards the kitchen, dragging Misty with her, "Please make your special pop corn!" She begged and Misty rolled her eyes. "Fine." As soon as she was done the four of them crowded on the couch and discussed the finer points of the movie.

In the Latios (Boys') Dorm

Gary sprawled himself across the couch before being shoved off by Paul, "Hey!" He yelled and once look from Paul shut him up, "I'm injured so I get first priority." He said coldly and Ash furrowed his brow, "Hey! If that's true…I want a seat on the couch too!" Paul spread his whole body on the couch, "No way, this is a couch for one." Drew rolled his eyes and flicked his bangs, "That's not going to stop him."

He called right and Ash frowned, sitting right on top of Paul's legs, "What the heck, Ash? !" Ash almost crossed his arms but then remembered his left arm was broken, "You wouldn't move so I had to take measures!" Paul's eye twitched, "For someone who looks so light…WHY ARE YOU SO HEAVY? ! YOU'RE CUTTING OFF MY CIRCULATION!" Drew rolled his eyes and flicked his bangs, "Ash, Leaf sent dinner over as an apology for their behavior. I think it has mushrooms in it so dig in."

As soon as Ash heard dinner he rushed over to the table and began shoving food down his gullet at a speed a pro race car driver would be proud of. After finally swallowing everything his eyes went wide and he held his stomach, face turning green. "Those mushrooms…They're Misty Mushrooms!" He yelled in panic and ran towards the bathroom to throw up. Gary snickered at Ash's reaction, "Do you think Leaf knew that was going to happen?" He asked and Paul rubbed his head, "Yeah, most definitely."

Back at the girls dorm…

In a plastic bag inside the trashcan ten mushrooms sat, burnt by Dawn's bad cooking. May giggled as Leaf told them the side effects of Misty's mushrooms, "I wish I could see the guys' faces! I'm glad Dawn is bad at cooking or we would all be wrestling for the bucket!" Dawn pouted and crossed her arms, "My cooking isn't that bad!" She received a unanimous and instant response, "YES IT IS!"

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed! Now this story has the second most reviews! Yay! *Happy Mode* **


	4. Chapter 4 Business Time

**Leaffan: Am I crazy for having a crush on Artemis Fowl and Ciel Phantomhive? Ciel is thirteen so only a year older and Artemis is 15 because of the time paradox. *Kneels down and thanks the time paradox.* If that didn't happen, he'd be 17 so I'm grateful for that. Waa, I wish they were real and I could actually have a chance to meet them. They also have my favorite eye/hair combo.**

**Gary: You're totally crazy since you don't like me that much. No sane girl can resist my charm!**

**Leaf: Are you implying that I'm not sane? ! No, I don't think you are, I have crushes on them too.**

**Gary: LEEEAAAFFFF! *Gets shotgun and several other weapons* Artemis-isn't that a girl's name?-and that beehive kid better run!**

**Misty: *Face-palm* Leaffan doesn't own Pokemon or those characters she's fan girling over.**

**Dawn: You do have to admit, their deviantart fanart is really hot/cool/cute…**

**Paul: *Grabs a gun too* Gary, I'm with you on this one!**

**Ash: On that happy note, please enjoy the authoress' responses to your reviews! **

**To those who said stuff about Steven: I intended for him to be more of an innocent character so that really shocked him but that's fine too. Thanks, you guys gave me a good idea!**

**To GuideLucario: Thank you for being the only one who commented on the cover! Thanks for reviewing even though I probably didn't deserve it and on a side note: STOP CALLING ME WEIRD NAMES! Geez, what has this been, the tenth nick name? You're not my childhood friend, brother, or dad. Stop treating me as such a little kid. .**

**To citrasama: Thanks a lot! ^^ I don't get what the error was with the hippo but I'll try hard to find it!**

**To Sapphayn: ^^ Thank you so much! Misty Mushrooms are a rare breed of mushrooms that are only made by her and Tamaki. Not that I'm a big fan of the series but I've watched it. AHH! Please don't send May, I can't cook! Seriously, I can only make egg, rice, and slightly prepared food like canned tuna. Leaf is incredible :)**

**To berriesxcakes101: Your username never fails to make me hungry :) Thanks for your review!**

**To eeveelur: Thank you!**

**To theasianwonder: Gary can't, after all, his hair is one of the most important things to him besides girls, Leaf, research, and…His hobbies o.0…Thank you a lot!**

**To MasterHiram: You knew! Thanks for typing out that review that gave me the inspiration to make the mushrooms…interestingly flavored. Steven's mind is…A mystery to everyone-including himself. Thanks, I wasn't aiming for randomness but I'm still glad everyone has enjoyed it so far. **

**To pikabank: Yep! :)**

**To silver shihouin: Thanks a lot :) Also, thanks for the donation but I'm afraid many more things are going to be broken and our main characters will be forever swamped in debt and bills. **

**To everyone: Thank you guys so much for reviewing and I'm incredibly happy that I could make you all laugh! :) I hope I don't disappoint you in the chapters and-possible-stories to come!**

**Chapter 4: Business Time**

The bell rang and Misty and May raced to the StuCo room while Dawn and Leaf followed behind at a slower pace, "So how are you going to face up to the Male Division President, Leaf?" Leaf looked out the window, "Well…I was kind of…Going to…" Dawn wacked her in the back of the head, "No running away, just spit it out!" Leaf rubbed her head and sighed, "Fine. I was just going to wing it and hope for the best. If anything goes wrong, I prepared Misty Mushroom bombs."

Dawn giggled and they walked into the room. "Hello fellow StuCo members, today we have to get serious and discuss the budget for each club." As soon as Leaf started speaking all of the boys' heads swung towards her, Paul-like expressions all mirrored on their faces. Leaf laughed nervously, "W-W-What's wrong guys?" They wall grunted, "You fed me poison!" Ash said. "You ran over my handsome to-die-for face!" Gary growled. "You should have kept May on a leash!" Drew said, flicking his bangs and going head to head with May.

Leaf turned to Paul, sighing, "And what's your complaint?" Paul shrugged, "I just don't like you and your friends." Leaf's jaw went slack and for a moment she seemed to have faded. Misty waved a hand in front of Leaf's face before going pale herself and yelled, "Everyone hit the deck!" fortunately for the girls, they all knew what was coming next and hid under the desk, hurriedly putting ear plugs on. Unfortunately for the guys, they had no personal experience with Leaf and hadn't learned quite yet that she was not someone you wanted to mess with.

Color returning a large amount of dark aura shaped like a willow tree formed behind her. She clenched her fists and her eyes turned extremely bright green. Leaf screamed at the top of her lungs, glaring at Paul with those demon eyes, "YOU SON OF A-" (Cut out for the safety of our younger viewers) ….(several paragraphs later) "HOW DARE YOU JUST JUDGE US LIKE THAT!"

Even Paul, who is barely ever shaken, was terrified by the pure evil surrounding her being. He and the rest of the guys were cowering in the corner while Dawn was rocking back and forth muttering about thinking happy thoughts and bringing holy water next time just in case. Misty and May seemed to be totally unaffected.

Leaf's evil face turned to that of a Lolita styled girl and she smiled sweetly, "Ok?" That in itself was even scarier and the boys nodded, willing to do anything as long as that didn't happen again. As soon as their heads stopped bobbing she turned back to normal and started at them all huddled and freaked out, "You guys are so weird. Get back to the table, we need to discuss the plans for the new school uniforms." Everyone sweat-dropped, 'It's like that never happened to her!'

As soon as every chair was filled Gary finally got a good look at Leaf, 'Geez, she's just as cute as I remember.' Then his eye twitched, remembering how they met, "You're the one who ran me over, aren't you?" Paul raised an eyebrow, "She ran you over?" Gary nodded furiously, "SHE RAN ME OVER!" He nodded and pulled out a pen and pad of paper, "Just wanted to get that for the record." Dawn leaned over the table, "What record?" Paul glared at her, "Don't get so close, Troublesome." She glared back, "Who're you calling Troublesome, Emo?"

Paul's aura, a shadow that looked like Death, butted heads and began wrestling with Dawn's, a big pink bunny that had bloody fangs pop out when it was angry. Misty sighed and Leaf said, "Yeah, I ran over you. Do you have a problem with that?" She stared at Leaf in shock while May gave Leaf a thumbs up, "Nice." Drew stared at the StuCo Girl's Division President, astounded, "You're asking him if he has a problem with you running over his face, the one thing most important to him?" May leaned over the table and wacked his head with the papers in front of her, "Uruse." She said (It means shut up in Japanese but I think it sound really awesome without translating it.)

Gary glared at Leaf, "Of course I have a problem with that! You ruined my beautiful face!" She laughed cruelly, "I think that I hit you too hard, your head is swelling! You obviously need to check in the mirror after getting a check up." Gary stood up, "Shut up, Thorn Bush." She stood up cooly, "I don't feel like it Hedgehog." Now their auras popped up and Gary's, a small hedgehog, began to bite and nibble the roots of Leaf's, a willow tree which wacked it's underbelly after lifting it up.

Misty sighed and looked at Ash, "Do you have anything intelligent to say about our school uniforms?" Ash took off his cap and ran a hand through his hair, "I have things to say but they probably aren't intelligent." Misty rolled her eyes, "Good boy." He grinned, "Can I get a treat now?" She stared at him, "What are you, a dog?" His lopsided grin grew wider, "Whoof." Misty laughed and was about to say something else when Cynthia and Steven came barging in.

"EVERYONE GET BACK IN YOUR SEATS NOW!" Cynthia yelled and Steven went cross eyed for a moment because of how loud she was. All of the teens standing up instantly sat back down with their backs strait. Smiling she said, "Thank you." Steven went to the head of the room and put up several large posters, each with uniforms on them. "These are ten uniform designs sent to us by Ms. Fantina for us to chose from for our school uniform book."

Cynthia carried on, "You will choose three styles for each gender. One style will be used exclusively for the Student Council and the other two will be used for the ordinary students who want variety." Dawn perked up, "Those are really cute!" and the girls agreed while Paul rolled his eyes, "I don't really care so can we just chose them at random?"

Cynthia wacked him with a ruler she found and Steven smiled apologetically. "No, you better put some thought into this or I'll personally drop you out of the window." Leaf sighed, "At least do it through the second floor, those windows open up. We can't afford to buy anymore windows and pay for hospital bills with our current budget." Gary balked at them, "You can't drop us out of the window! That's corporal punishment which, may I remind you, is against the law!"

Steven interrupted and looked through a law book, "Not if we get Misty or someone else to do it. No one has to know that we told her hurt you." Drew stood up and his chair screeched against the wooden floor, "I can't believe you guys! Thanks Mr. Stone, you just dug our graves!" May giggled, "You better not get an expensive flower arrangement and service or Leaf will kill you."

Cynthia's eye twitched, "SHUT UP!" She screamed and they all fell silent again." She gritted her teeth, "The point is, you need to choose GOOD uniforms to put in our handbook. I'll be back with Steven to see what you've decided upon in an hour and you better have decided on something or I'll hire some Yankees to get you after school."

May and Gary laughed, saying at the same time, "They wouldn't be a problem, we just starve me/Ash and send me/them on the delinquents." Steven sighed, "Please don't do that." He begged and he and Cynthia left.

As soon as the door closed Dawn went all professional and went to examine the outfits. "Hm…I like the skirt on design one but the tie on three goes well with the vest on four. The blazer on two also goes well with the color scheme of the skirt." Drew walked up next to her and examined the boys', "I agree with you on those. The boys' outfits are rather simple so I've already made my decision. Perhaps we could get Ms. Fantina to mix up your choices so you can get the best out of the deal."

Gary sweat-dropped, "Well, since they seem to be deciding for all of us, what's next?" Leaf groaned, thinking about how well they got along. "May and Drew need to talk over the budget for this year's activities while Misty and Ash need to contact the publisher of our handbooks and send them the data. Dawn and Paul will go around and collect ideas about what we could do to make this transaction easier and how we can help."

With the Presidents

Gary smirked, "I noticed you didn't mention what we had to do. Does that mean that you and I can have some free time together and maybe go out to eat?" Leaf paled at the thought of being alone with him and hurriedly waved her hands, "No, no, no! We're going to discuss the arrangements for this year's school festival, dances, and all of the events including bookings and such when May and Dew get back to us about the budget.

"Until then both of us are going to come up with a motto to put on all the banners and advertisements for our school festival." Gary pretended to think, "Since both of our schools were named after supposed "dragon tamers" (A/N: I know Clair isn't but just go along with it) and our new name is Doragon High how about 'Doragon High: You'll be Sweltering in Our Hotness'?"

Leaf stared at him, "I've never heard something so stupid in my life." She paused, "Never mind, your pick up lines are even worse." He winked at her, "But they work." Leaf rolled her eyes, 'Yeah, only on sluts and idiots.' She thought but didn't say. "Anyway, we really need to be serious otherwise all the other schools will get more visitors than us." Gary raised an eyebrow, "What other high schools? There's only our two high schools-which have become one- and an elementary and middle school." She crossed her arms, "But at least the kids who go there are cuter than you. They have a cute appeal and we have the appeal of a bunch of hormonal pimply faced teens."

Gary shrugged, "Well, they're cuter but I'm hotter. All we have to do is put my face on all the banners and they'll come running like we're offering free game systems and manga." Leaf grinned slyly and whispered something to Misty who gave her a bag of supplies. Turning to a sketch pad Leaf drew something and turned it around to show Gary, "Like this?" She asked laughing and he gaped indignantly, "That is nothing like me!" but he couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face.

On the blank piece of paper was a picture of a chibi Gary with a hedgehog head. Leaf raised an eyebrow after she stopped laughing, "Really? Your hair is really spiky so I thought I portrayed you perfectly." He shook his head and made an X with his arms, "Try again." Before he could react she whipped out a big brush with black ink on it and covered his face in it. Grabbing a piece of paper she smashed it into Gary's surprised face and peeled it off.

"How about this?" She asked. On the paper was a black face print of Gary. He wiped off the ink with a wet rag May handed him and glared at Leaf, "Now that wasn't very cute of you." Leaf shrugged, "I thought it was hilarious." He smirked, "How about we put you on the poster Miss Hot Shot?" Leaf crossed her arms, "No way in Hell." Gary grabbed her pad of paper and pencil and set to drawing Leaf.

When he showed her Leaf fell out of the chair and marched around to grab the pad. Smacking him on the head with it she ran to the corner where she tore several pieces of paper off and shredded them, blushing. "Come on, you were really cute in that one!" Gary complained and Leaf raised the pad in warning, "Shut up, there's no way I would ever wear that."

He shrugged, "Whatever." Leaf sighed and rubbed her temples, 'I can tell this is going to be hard.' She thought, already exhausted by his antics.

With the Vice Presidents

Misty sighed as she watched Ash, "Ash, you shouldn't be calling Little Giovannis right now, we need to call the publishers. Besides, their mad bread may be good but it's really greasy." Ash held a finger to his lips to shush her, "Yeah. And I'd like the cheese dip and a large Dr. Proctor (Anime person of the day) with that large pepperoni pizza…Oh yeah, and I'd like an eight pack of mad bread!" Misty poked Ash, "Ash, we need to get something done."

Ash turned to Misty and put the phone to his chest, "Misty, guess what, they don't deliver food to schools!" He said in surprised outrage. She glared at him and pulled out a large hammer and wacked him with it. Grabbing the phone she hung up on the pizza place and called the publishers, all while sitting on top of ash to make sure he didn't get up. Every time he made a grab for the phone she raised the mallet in warning.

"Hello?"…"Yes I'll hold for a moment." The song Pika-Girl was playing as the waiting music and Misty stared incredulously at the phone before jumping as someone got on the phone with her. "Hello, yes this is Misty from Doragon High. I'm from the Student Council and I'd like to place an order now that we've sent you the copy."… "Ok."… "Ok, thank you." She hung up the phone and pulled out a book.

Ash moaned and stared up at her, "Mist, you're really heavy, get off!" Misty turned her head around stiffly, "What did you say Ash?" She asked calmly. He groaned, "I said you're really heavy so please get off." She raised the mallet, "Eeht, wrong answer. Don't worry, this won't hurt one bit!" Ash yelled in horror but he was soon silenced by her mallet. Misty turned back to her manga, "Ba~ka" She sung under her breath and laughed as he moaned.

Yep, she was definitely a sadist.

Let's go the Treasurers where we'll probably have more luck. (Yeah right)

"PAUL! YOU CAN'T FORCE PEOPLE TO TELL YOU THINGS!" Dawn yelled and did a flying kick into the side of Paul's face. The girl and guy he was haras-er, I mean talking to, inched away from Dawn who smiled sweetly, "Sorries guys! Pauly Pocket here needs to take some more therapy lessons!" She said and dragged him away into an empty classroom.

Paul stared at her furiously, "What the hell was that for, Troublesome?" She turned away from him and looked out the window at the cherry blossoms, "You were intimidating the students." He glared, "Well that doesn't mean you can kick me in the side of the head. Besides, what the hell was with Pauly Pocket?"

Dawn clucked and turned around, quickly pinning Paul against the wall. Her face was devoid of its usual cheerfulness and was replaced by dead seriousness. Leaning up to his ear she said quietly but was no less intimidating, "Rule number one: Our part in the Student Council is to make school better for the other students as best as we can. Rule number two: Don't frighten people with your power or intimidate them to get them to talk. If you go around scaring people everyone wouldn't talk to us and then where would we be? _This_ Student Council is for people who can't turn to the adults for help and I can't have you ruin their safe haven now can I, Paul?" She bit his ear and turned around, walking out.

Through the wall he could hear her talk cheerfully to a group of girls who giggled after hearing something Dawn said. Paul peeled himself off the wall and blinked, wiping sweat off his brow. 'Damn.' He thought. Paul had to admit, she was good. The change in demeanor certainly surprised and even slightly frightened him.

He would have to look into this girl.

With the Secretaries

Drew flicked his bangs, "I honestly think most of the money should be spent on decorations and flowers for all of the events. The dances should receive the biggest portion of money since they are pretty important in a student's school life. May rolled her eyes, "Please, homecoming queen and king is just a popularity contest and dances are rather stupid in my opinion. I like shopping for dresses and all that but you actually have to go and _dance _with someone." She crossed her arms, "I frankly think that most of it should be spent on the sports festival and catering!"

He smirked, "Why? So you can stuff your face and get supper fat? Perhaps this year we could have sumo wrestling as one of the activities, I have no doubt you could bring home the prize. What's the matter with dancing anyway? Can poor little Red Riding Hood not dance?"

May slammed her hands on the table, nearly tipping it over, "I can too dance! Besides, at least being fat is better than being conceited, Grass Head!" Drew stood up too, "At least I don't get eaten by a wolf." He said cooly and May rolled her eyes, "Well I don't get woken up early in the morning by birds pecking my head in search for worms!" Drew smirked and flicked his bangs, "Fat Little Red." She glared, "Conceited Grass Head!"

The arguing continued for a few moments and hardly anything got done.

Thankfully, Cynthia and Steven walked in again and Cynthia said, "Good news everyone! We've decided to strip you of all your money a different way!" She was interrupted by Steven who whispered, "I don't think you should put it so bluntly." She rolled her eyes, "_Anyway, _we've decided to burn all the school uniforms at the end of our sports festivals because it took too much money to get new uniforms! Starting on Monday, you're free to wear whatever you want as long as it doesn't show too much skin!"

Dawn, May, Drew, and Gary all cheered while Leaf and Misty looked horrified, "That means-" Leaf said and Misty finished, "-that we have to go…SHOPPING WITH DAWN?" They put their hands on each other's shoulders and cried. Ash was equally horrified, "That means all my time in the morning will be spent finding an outfit and I can't watch the latest episode of Digimon!"

Gary rolled his eyes, "That show is for little kids." Then he smirked, "I'm glad we don't have to wear those stupid uniforms anymore, it was really dampening my hotness." May raised an eyebrow, "I doubt that was all." She whispered to Dawn who giggled.

Since their announcement was over Cynthia and Steven disappeared to their office.

The school bell rang, putting an end to another hectic day at school. Once again, they barely got anything useful done.

Dawn got a scary look in her eye and she put her arms around her friends' shoulders, "Since tomorrow's Saturday, let's go get new outfits for school!" Leaf groaned and Misty shook her head wildly, "No way!" Dawn smiled, "It's my way or the high way Misty, you chose." Misty's eyes went wide and she squeaked while May was busy laughing, "Um, I guess I'll go too. Right Leaf, right?" She said, and Leaf nodded.

Dawn giggled, "Great! I have a great idea." She turned around, "Hey boooyyyss! Wanna go shopping with us?" Gary smirked, 'This'll be a good chance to get close to Leaf.' "Sure." He said, not realizing that he had dug their graves. May crossed her arms and pouted, "Heck no! I don't want to go with Drew!" Dawn popped her fist, "Maayy, I need someone to carry my bags and if Paul has an accident, you'll be up." May gulped and nodded, "Everything's fine with me! I can't wait!" She said and Dawn turned back to her normal mode, "I can't either!" She squealed.

The boys stared the sudden change in Dawn's behavior, "For someone so air-headed and happy all the time she can sure be scary when she feels like it." Ash said and then turned to Paul grinning, "And that means you're the opposite!" Gary cracked up laughing and Drew said, "So Paul is actually a real softie with a heart of gold! Would you like me to come with you to see Pride and Prejudice so you can have a shoulder to cry on?"

Paul glared at them and a shiver went down their spines. He walked out the door and said, "If you're done, I'll be busy poisoning your food." They all looked at each other and followed him out, not saying anything.

At the Latias Dorm

Leaf looked around and saw that no one was awake still. Blushing she turned her lamp on and pulled a wadded up piece of paper from the bottom of her stand drawer. Looking at is she blushed and felt her heart beat faster than normal.

On the piece of paper was a picture of her winking and giving a piece sign while she was in a really cute outfit that seemed like something Dawn would wear. She ran a finger over the lines, 'Gary is actually a really good artist.' Leaf thought and smiled, turning off the lamp and hugging the paper before going to bed.

**Sorry if this story still hasn't really gotten started all that yet. I think this one is going to be very different from my other stories. I'm also sorry this one didn't have much humor in it but one of the omake chapters is coming up next. Every five chapters I have an omake so please look forward to it!**


	5. Omake 1

**Leaffan: Hiya everyone! I am incredibly ashamed to announce that I am going to upload another story! Argh, I'm soo sorry, I said I would finish this story and update the others but I just couldn't help myself! The first chapter will be up by Friday and I won't tell you the plot just yet… It's a secret!**

**Leaf: I like this new one, it has several arcs and is fantasy/adventure along with the usual genres!**

**Gary: I don't, I don't get to be king! I'm the stupid second son.**

**Green: Not to rub it in but…Hahaha. *Says rather drily***

**Misty: I like this too, I get the most land. Well, my sisters do since I'm the youngest. Darn you anime!**

**Ash: Leaffan doesn't own Pokemon! Oh, and another spoiler is that I get to be of my kingdom! MUAHAHA!**

**May: Not to be insulting but letting Ash be the oldest and king of even a house is a bad thing… =_='**

**Drew: Here are the responses for all of you who actually read them:**

**To berriesxcakes101: You're welcome :) Thanks, I always thought that someone as peppy as Dawn should have some dark secret or mood swing where she becomes like a Paul.**

**Paul: What, am I a rare species now?**

**Dawn: Yep! You know, I'm not actually that dark like Paul but I enjoyed acting out the change…**

**Misty: Moving on! By the way, this isn't a chapter, it's a special!**

**Omake 1-Is this For Real? ! The Glasses Squad vs. The Gakuen Gang! ?**

Dawn stepped out of the shadows and pushed her square rimmed glasses up, "Yeah I'm serious." She said and Paul stepped out opposite of her, "This school is mine, I'm not going to hand it over to some troublesome girl." Leaf stepped out of the shadows next and glared at him through her large circular glasses. Her hair was tied in two lose braids and she flipped one over her shoulder before pulling out a water gun, "Multiple troublesome girls my dear opponent. Multiple troublesome girls with water guns."

He took a step back and Gary walked out into the light, "You wouldn't!" He said, running a hand over his slicked back hair. Drew stepped into the light too, "If you did that, our gel would wash out!" He yelled and combed back his hair and added some more gel just in case. May came out next to Dawn, "Oh we would. If you don't hand over the old knitting club's room to us your gel gets it!"

Ash stepped out in between them, holding two large super blasters filled to the rim with water, "I would step away from each other, ladies and gentlemen. This might just get ugly if I don't get what I want." Dawn pulled out several sets of what looked like mini window wipers. Passing them out she said, "The only people you'll hurt are your comrades for we have window wipers for our glasses!" May nodded and turned her on. The little sticks moved back and forth, keeping her glasses clean.

Misty stepped out from behind Ash with another blaster, "This one has grape juice in it so unless you want your precious glasses to be sticky for quite awhile, I'd step back." The girls and boys backed away from each other cautiously. "What do you want?" Gary said suspiciously and Misty smirked, "Isn't it obvious? We want the empty knitting club room for ourselves!" Leaf raised an eyebrow, "For what? Are you guys going to kiss in there or something?" Misty blushed all of the shades of red and pointed her finger at Leaf, "Shut up! There's no way we would do such an embarrassing thing!"

Ash tapped a finger on his chin, "Well that actually sounds like a good idea…"

Misty wacked him with the water gun, "SHUT UP ASH!" She screamed and the two groups stared at them, "They're weird." May said and Drew ran a hand over his comb over, "You're one to talk, June." Leaf rolled her eyes, "Lets just leave, the room isn't worth it." They all agreed and went to get ice cream together while Misty and Ash continued to argue.

What happens when they spy on the knitting room…

Leaf's head popped up in the window and five others popped up next to her as they formed a line along the window. They looked at what Misty and Ash were doing and sweat-dropped.

Inside the room.

"Oh my Arceus, Ash!" Misty squealed and looked at one of his Pokemon cards, "I can't believe you have that one! It's the Illustrator card!" Ash looked at it, "Really? That one is valuable? I just found it at a table in Staryubucks." Misty grabbed Ash's hands, "I'll do anything for it! How much do you want? You can have my whole collection!" Ash grinned slyly, "How about a kiss and you being my girlfriend?"

To the surprise of everyone Misty tackle hugged him happily, "I thought you'd never ask!" She stuck her tongue out and winked, drawing away from him. "And I also get a good deal!" She said before kissing Ash on the mouth. His arms wrapped around her and she hugged him back.

Back in the hallway.

Leaf held out her empty hand to Gary who sighed. "I called it." She said and he slapped a twenty bill in her hands, "Yeah, you did. I just didn't expect Misty to not hit him."

"CUT!"

Everyone looked got up from their position and Misty and Ash stopped kissing, moving away from each other blushing. Mr. Snap, the director clapped his hands, "That was great everyone! Take five and we'll take advantage of the rain and film the confession scene at Leaf's house!"

Real Life

Misty shot out of bed, sweating. "What's wrong Misty?" May asked sleepily as she rolled over to face her. Misty shook her head, "N-N-Nothing. Just a really weird dream." She said and was about to tell May to go back to sleep when she noticed that May had already done it.

She touched her lips as she laid down again and Misty blushed, 'But the kiss was nice.' She thought before drifting off into sleep.

**I'm sorry, this was seriously not funny at all. I am truly sorry for putting this up but I already had it written so I couldn't think of any other kind of special for this early in the story. Oh, I've noticed something and it's bad. As the chapters go on, less and less people read them and comment and the views have gone down really drastically from chapter one to chapter two! Is this something I should be worried about? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the lame jokes in this chapter! Have a good night! (It's night as I'm writing this :)) Please check out my profile for details of a contest I'm holding!**


	6. Chapter 5 The Shopping Trip of Hell!

**Leaffan: I'm so tired…But I can't sleep…Argh, I'm lethargic all the time but for some reason I can't ever sleep well. It takes me an hour or so to even be close to falling asleep and that's when I'm feeling normal. When I'm excited or scared or just plain had a weird day, I'll be stuck in a half awake haze the entire night…;-; SLEEP! DON'T GO! I NEED YOU! ;-; ytuiuertyuyyty**

**Misty: Since our authoress looks ready to fall asleep at the keyboard, we'll be taking charge. **

**Sapphire: Leaffan doesn't own Pokemon ;3**

**May: What the heck are you doing here, sis? !**

**Sapphire: It seems that when she's tired she'll accidentally do crossovers…**

**Ruby: Sapphire! Get over here!**

**Sapphire: Woops, gotta run! See ya later sis! YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME COPPER! ;p**

**Ruby: SAPPHIRE! GET BACK HERE! *Sprints after her holding a handmade dress***

**Here are the replies to all of your reviews:**

**To pikabank: Yep, the shopping trip of Dooommm! :D Ok, thanks! **

**To Sapphayn: Thank you so much, I can't tell **_**you **_**how much that really helps :) Everyone has a scary version of themselves, no matter how peppy they are. Yep exactly! Except, it's actually worse since they have to carry around so many bags. I just feel bad for the guys and Leaf since Leaf has to deal with Gary and the boys have to carry their bags. Good…Afternoon? I was writing this last night but fell asleep at the keyboard and then right now it's brunch. Yay, you got the parody! Unfortunately, I don't think I'd ever get pizza from Little Giovannis Pizza Parlor…*Shivers* Thanks a lot for taking the time to review and thanks anyway for even viewing my story! I try hard to keep them in character but I try to make them a little weird for the specials. **

**To berriesxcakes101: Thank you very much for your support! ^^**

**To citrasama: Thanks, I'll try to do that. **

**To eeveeluvr: Kind? I'm sorry! I'll try harder have the next one make you fall out of your chair laughing! Unfortunately, from here on out all of the chapters except the omakes will be more serious and won't be as much comedy but I'll try! Yosha! Oh, and since the special is a dream where they're actors, Drew could wear gel if his job depended on it. Mr. Snap sometimes resorts to his power to get what he wants.**

**To Enax3: Thanks a lot! :)**

**To Guest: Waa! You came back (If you are indeed the same person)! Thank you very much! I really appreciate your kind comment so thank you very much!**

**To all reviewers: Thank you all for your incredibly kind comments and it's been great reading them and writing these stories online! Your reviews help me get going and give me a lot to be grateful for so thank you very much! :D**

**Chapter…5? Yeah, Chapter Five, Omakes don't count. **

**Chapter 5- The Shopping Trip of Hell (AKA Let's Go Shopping with Dawn)**

**Saturday **

Room 101 of the Latias Dormwas filled with chaos as the girls ran around preparing for their shopping trip. Well, it was mostly Dawn, May, and Leaf running around. Dawn was chasing May with a dress while the barely awake Leaf was clinging to May's ankle and being dragged around. "Maayy~Stop running!" Dawn said and May screamed, "NEVER!"

All of a sudden Leaf jerked on May's ankle, tripping her and sending all three of them in a ball of limbs. May wacked Leaf on the head and Leaf looked up blearily, "W-what?" She said and yawned, stretching. Dawn giggled and got up, holding out her hands to help them up. Turning to May she said, "Fine, you won't wear a dress but at least wear something presentable."

Leaf grabbed Dawn's hand and was halfway up before she had a sudden moment of dizziness from going to bed late and pulled Dawn down as she fell to the ground again. Moaning Leaf rolled around and screamed, putting a hand over her face as her eyes opened fully for the first time, "AH! The light! It burns!"

Misty walked into the room, an apron on and a spatula, "Stop being so dramatic! Food's on the table." May leaped off the floor and bounded into the kitchen with a rare kind of happiness that was only obtainable through being high or loving something to the limit. As she stuffed food into her mouth Dawn wrestled on the floor with Leaf over who would get the bathroom first.

When Leaf won she ran into the bathroom to brush her teeth and while Dawn fretted over what clothes she was going to wear. Misty, who had gotten up the earliest that morning, was already prepared for the day. She sighed as she watched May scarf down the other girls' breakfast and Dawn rush into the bathroom as soon as Leaf came out.

Leaf sat at the table and began to eat. She yawned and Misty smiled, "Stayed up late last night?" Leaf nodded, "Yeah. I'm really tired right now." May laughed through her mouthful of pancakes, "I'm sure Dawn driving will wake you right up." Leaf groaned and her head hit the table, "Remember when she decided to wash her car but forgot to put the cover up on the convertible?" Dawn walked into the room pouting, "That wasn't funny! My hair was all screwed up and my makeup ran all over my face! A little kid screamed about me being a scary clown!"

The other three laughed and Dawn smacked them on the heads, "Shut up!" She yelled and all four of their heads swung towards the door as someone knocked impatiently. "Open up the door June!" Drew said and May's eye twitched, "Shut up Grass Head!" Leaf sighed and Misty rolled her eyes and went to open up the door.

Gary was the first through the door and then froze. As soon as the rest of the guys made their way inside they also froze. "Holy-" "Arceus." Drew said and Gary finished. Ash was just dumbstruck by the amount of pancakes on the table while Paul was rather speechless at Dawn's outfit for once.

Leaf's shirt was a very light green sleeveless shirt that had the area around her chest made out of silk before a loose and very airy, light fabric poofed out and then came back in an elastic circle around her hips. Her shorts were short jean shorts that were pre-ripped and a white lacey and loose vest was around her shoulders. On her head was a white fedora with a black ribbon winding around the base and she was wearing bronze colored flats. For jewelry Leaf was wearing several bronze bangles and had little hanging bronze owls for earrings.

May's outfit was more casual and she was wearing a red T-shirt with made of wavy loose fabric and a short jean skirt while wearing spandex black shorts underneath. On her feet were red flip flops and her natural ponytails were tied into two loose ponytails that hung over her shoulders, tied by two red scrunchies. Misty was wearing a one piece button down jumper that ended as shorts. The area around the buttons were vertically framed by a layer of small frills. A bow tied above the hips gave the faint impression of her actually wearing a two piece and under that she wore a white t-shirt. Her normal side ponytail was replaced by a small bun in the same spot held up by a small blue bow. On her feet were a pair of worn and dirty blue Sky Walks.

Lastly, Dawn's outfit was a colorful loose and spaghetti strap top that started out as hot pink at the top and then gradually lightened in color and shade before turning completely white at the bottom, giving off a dyed effect. She wore a long necklace with a red plastic gem heart on a fake gold chain and had her hair down like always. On her feet were a pair of light pink gladiator sandals and she carried a small white clutch.

After getting over their initial shock the guys finally were able to talk. "Well, what are we standing here for? I have things I need to do so let's just get this over with." Paul said, breaking the "ice" and walked out the door, closely followed by Dawn who berated him mercilessly about his lack of manners and bluntness. Sighing Misty pulled a salivating Ash away from the pancakes and out the door to the boys' GMC Arcadia. May and Drew soon followed and all of a sudden it was just Leaf and Gary alone.

"Well I'm guessing you'll be going with me." Leaf said, irritated at being left with him. Gary pretended to be hurt, "Ouch, don't be so cold Leafy. After all, you get to spend the day with a hottie like me." Leaf glared at him before taking her hat off and beating him with it. Walking out she turned over her shoulder and said, "Thanks for putting this shopping trip in an even worse light, Gary Sue." Gary frowned, "I know I'm perfect beyond reason but still, you don't have to be so mean."

As soon as everyone had their seatbelts strapped Ash took off, much to the dismay of the guys.

**A few barf bags and police run ins later…**

Everyone but Ash, Misty, and May climbed out of the car holding their stomachs. Leaf groaned and leaned against the gar door, "Geez, who's stupid idea was it to let Ash drive?" As soon as she said that everyone's heads swung towards Misty who was completely unaffected. "What? ! I just wanted to ride shot gun!" Paul closed his eyes and covered them with a hand, "But you wouldn't let any of us sit by you except him." Drew nodded and then turned back to the bag in his hand. May laughed, holding her stomach for a different reason than everyone else, "Drew, you're face is matching your hair!" She cried and continued to laugh. Dawn crossed her arms, irritated, "You guys! We need to get to the mall before all the good things are gone!" She complained and grabbed Paul's hand, dragging him inside. Misty hid a smile when loud yelling came from the mall and a several cops rushed in. "That's our Dawn for you." Leaf said, sweat-dropping.

Everyone looked at Dawn wrestling with the cops, screaming something about Paul that I'm not allowed to write. Paul was likewise held by the cops but he was dead-panning as they put hand-cuffs on him. You could clearly see several bruise marks on him and the beginning of a black eye on Paul while Dawn was seemingly unharmed.

"Wanna go to the mall across the street?"

"Yep."

**With Ash and Misty**

Misty turned to Ash, "So Ash, what do you want to go first?" He looked at her in surprise, "Isn't the girl suppose to decide?" She rolled her eyes and sighed, "Fine. Let's go check out the surf shop or something then." Ash brightened, "You like surfing?" Misty nodded, "Yeah, why?" He shrugged, "I just thought girls generally don't like surfing." Misty's eye twitched and she stalked off to the surf shop, dragging Ash behind her.

(Sorry I don't have much on these two. Their relationship is the easiest out of everyone since they get along pretty well and there's barely any rivals for Misty.)

**With May and Drew**

"So where do you want to go, June?" Drew said, flicking his bangs. May glared at him, "MY NAME IS MAY, GRASSHEAD!" She yelled and he blinked rapidly, holding a hand to his ear, "Geez, calm down." May turned around and began to stalk off towards the in-mall super market. "Hurry up!" She said and Drew sighed, "Coming, Mother." May swung around and clubbed him on the head with her fist, "Shut up!" She said angrily and Drew smirked, "It's true."

May raised her fist warningly and he shrugged, following her to the store where she decided that he was going to carry everything.

Several large bruises later…

May tapped her foot impatiently as Drew walked over, practically buried under tons of packages of mochi, nori maki, shrimp chips, and all sorts of other snacks. "I think I'm going to suffocate." He groaned and May laughed, bringing a blush to his face, "At least you're not going to choke on my food." She said and decided to help him out by carrying several packages.

As they neared the check-out line Drew smiled a little, 'Maybe being stuck with her isn't too bad.' He thought.

**With Leaf and Gary**

Gary shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned against the wall, "So what do you want to do first on our date?" He asked smirking and Leaf rolled her eyes, "It's not a date." Thinking for a bit she said, "Let's go to the music store, I need to get a new cleaning kit for my flute." Gary raised an eyebrow, "You play a musical instrument?"

She nodded, "Yeah, five." His eyebrows went higher and he shrugged, "Well, let's go then." They walked towards the music store and Gary smiled as Leaf ran all over the place like a hyper squirrel, examining instruments with excitement. "Gary, look! It's a crystal flute!" She said and pointed towards something on display. Gary looked at it and back to her, "Please tell me you're not going to buy that, it'll get broken really easily."

Leaf stared at him, "Are you crazy? Of course not, I can't have anything fragile since I live with Misty!" Gary blinked, "I guess not. Now that you're done fangirling and buying your instrument cleaners, can we go?" Leaf rolled her eyes, "Fine, next stop is the book store then."

Gary raised an eyebrow, "What about shopping for clothes or make up?" Leaf shrugged as she walked, "I don't really like that stuff. Dawn forces us to go on trips like this monthly so when I have a chance I avoid those places." He laughed, "That's understandable." Leaf smiled and nudged him, "You're not so bad when you're not trying to hit on people."

Gary nudged her back, "I haven't had the time to really hit on anyone! You run me over or just run away every time." Leaf rolled her eyes, "Oh please, you got your nose bloody. I got sent into shrubbery." Gary grinned, "Oh dear, I hope your lovely face wasn't ruined." He said in mock horror and she blushed, waving her arms around as she yelled, "Stop making fun of me!" Gary tilted her chin up towards him and said seriously, "I'm not joking. Your face is rather lovely."

Leaf turned away from him quickly and walked faster, "Whatever, let's get going. Misty wanted to go do some karaoke right about now and if we're late she'll kill us." Gary internally sighed and shoved his hands back in his pockets, following the flushed Leaf towards Nozpass (Reference to Nozu from Victorious. I was bored and ended up watching it.).

**With the ever so happy couple Dawn and Paul…(Set right after they entered the mall, before the police came and arrested them.)**

Dawn giggled as she dragged Paul to the nearest store, "Hey Paul, what do you think of this?" She asked and put on a hat, scarf, and sunglasses, striking a pose. Paul rolled his eyes, "I really don't care." Dawn crossed her arms and pouted, "Just tell me what you think!" Paul's eye twitched and he said, "It makes you look like an old hag."

Dawn stared at him for a moment smiling as her brain processed the mean comment. "Now now, Pauly Pocket, that's not the way to treat a girl!" She said, her teeth gritting together angrily as she smiled, catching him in a headlock. Paul's face turned as purple as his hair as he screamed (probably not the best idea when you're getting choked to death…), "DAWN, GET THE HELL OFF OF ME! I TOLD YOU, I DON'T GIVE A CRAP ABOUT THIS STUPID SHOPPING TRIP!"

Dawn's evil bunny aura stuck out it's fangs and bit down on his leg, the two girls sending Paul off balanced as he fell against the rack, sending them all down like dominos. "Don't make it worse for yourself." She warned happily (I think Dawn is a closet sadist…) as Paul chocked. Dawn's grip got tighter and just as Paul was about to pass out the police barged in, "Young lady let go of that young man right now!"

Dawn let go of him right away and turned her charming aura on. You could basically see the flowers and sugar around her as she said, "Oh, I'm terribly sorry Mr. Police Officer, I didn't mean to cause a racket." The police officers stared at her, 'Bi-polar much?' one thought and while they were slightly distracted she whirled around and punched Paul in the eye and several other places before dragging him up to his feet, "We'll just be going now." She said sweetly and tried to walk away.

The police officer dead-panned and stopped her, "I'm sorry Miss but we're going to have to take you down town and call your parents to have them pick you up." Dawn crossed her arms and Paul swayed for a moment, "Why?" She asked and The officer adjusted his cap, "You have created a public disturbance and possibly assault if this young man here wants to press charges." (I took a law course in my school and scored in the top six of our class. I ended up being the script writer for our mock trial so I had to memorize all the procedures and important/professional words and different crimes that people could be accused of. Unfortunately I was the main show runner of our group (Group A) so I had to handle everything, including costumes and arranging times to meet after school and all that. I hate having to do all the work by myself.)

Dawn smiled at Paul, "You don't want to press charges, right?" Paul shivered, "No, I'm fine." The police officer led them outside while Dawn smiled while saying all sorts of unlady-like things towards paul.

**At the police station**

Norman Maple looked up from his coffee as the police officer led in two teenagers. "Mr. Shinji, please go call your parents and ask them to pick you up." Paul sighed and went to the telephone while Dawn was seated in a chair. "Dawn! What are you doing here?" Norman boomed and Dawn smiled, "Hi Mr. Maple! I'm here because Paully Pocket here said something very mean about my looks."

Norman laughed heartily, "I remember when me and my wife got taken into the station for her doing the same thing!" Caroline, Norman's wife walked in and crossed her arms strictly, "What is this, reverse Stockholm syndrome?" Turning to Dawn she smiled, "It's nice to see you again though this situation isn't exactly the best."

Dawn laughed and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, "He did call me a hag though…" Caroline sighed, "Since your parents are gone just give them a call and leave with Paul." Winking she added, "You two might just end up like me and Norman if you manage to get "accidentally" lost on the way to where your friends are." Paul blanched and Dawn's face grew really hot and they both froze.

Seeing their reactions the older couple laughed and shoed them out. Paul sighed and Dawn shifted uncomfortably, "Soo…" She trailed and Paul started walking curtly away, "Let's just go to Nosepass and ask them for a ride." Dawn's blush crept away as she hurried to keep away from him. Every time she got close he would walk faster until both of them were running as fast as they could =_=

**At Nosepass…**

Misty finished singing 'Road Roller' as Dawn and Paul burst through the door, sweaty and hair wild as their chests rose and fell quickly, "WHAT THE HELL WAS ON YOU F-" Dawn interrupted, shooting him a glare, "Pancaking." Paul rolled his eyes before continuing, "-PANCKING MIND WHEN YOU LET US BE TAKEN AWAY! ? YOU DIDN'T EVEN COME PICK US UP WHEN I CALLED YOU DREW! YOU SON OF A-" Dawn coughed, "Coughcough-blueberry-coughcough!" Paul's eye twitched, "-BLUEBERRY!"

Drew suddenly took an interest in May's outfit before Paul glared holes in his shirt. Gulping he waved a hand towards the pull down lyrics display, "Just watch the flash back on the screen." Everyone turned to the screen in interest as Drew sunk further and further into his seat.

**Flashback Time!**

_May began to sing 'Double Lariat' as Drew squirmed in his seat, his phone vibrating violently in his pocket. It tickled like hell as it continued vibrating before the song 'I'm so Emo' played in on his phone. Shooting an annoyed glance at it Drew muttered, "Stupid Paul, I'm trying to listen to Red Ridding Hood." He turned the phone off and continued to watch May._

_ When she stopped singing he smirked and flicked his bangs, "That song fits you perfectly, you'd definitely get dizzy easily and start to lose your balance." May's face turned as red as her shirt as she stalked over to him and wacked his head repeatedly with her microphone, "That's not what the song is about! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!" _

**End of our Feature Presentation!**

Everyone's heads turned to face Drew slowly, almost mechanically. "So that explains something." Ash said and suddenly everyone lost interest in Drew and raised their eyebrows, "What, Ash?" Misty said, her eyebrows the highest of all.

Ash shrugged, "Just that Drew likes hearing May sing, his thoughts voiced over by Junji Majima really told me that while he teases her, he actually likes her a lot." They looked at him in surprise while Drew and May's faces grew really red.

Ash continued, "It also explains the bump marks on Drew's head. I had no idea where they came from!" Leaf sweat-dropped, "Leave it to Ash to say something intelligent and actually read into the situation before ruining it by saying something so stupid and oblivious." The guys and Misty nodded in agreement before Paul cleared his throat, "So, Drew, you think I'm "So Emo"?"

He cracked his knuckles while actually smiling, the scythe of death hanging the air behind him. Grabbing it he walked slowly towards the moving away Drew, "Well, I think you'll be so dead in a few minutes. Just stay nice and still while I chop you into cubes that I'll feed to sharks. I'll then collect their poop with you in it and burn it ashes. Then I'll put you on the top Mt. Silver and let the ashes scatter in the wind."

Dawn laughed, "That's pretty elaborate, maybe we could team up and plan the deaths of a few of my enemies. The waiting list is so long perhaps we could split it." Misty eyed Dawn in poorly concealed fear, "Dawn, think happy thoughts. Happy thoughts!" She said and May tapped her lips thinking before brightening up, "Dawn! I have chocolate flavored Pocky sticks! They're giant sized!"

Dawn snapped out of it and held out her hands expectantly, "OOHHH! I WANT SOME!" she cried excitedly and everyone decided to watch Dawn beg like a puppy, strategically ignoring Paul beat Drew mercilessly with a one dollar blow up red light saber.

Bouncing after eating ten Pocky sticks in a row both Dawn and May grinned, their whole bodies glowing energy. High on sugar the two started bouncing around the room before jumping out the window and going for a small jog all the way to Unova and back.

Leaf sighed, "Are your friends as bad as them?" Gary laughed, "Yeah."

"Then we're going to hell and back."

"Yep."

**Sorry, my first Author Note was really long but...um...I thought I might do the tagging thing on here! So here are five facts about me and I tag...Guide Lucario (When he gets back from his trip)!**

**1-This one's a given, I'm a girl. (12 yrs old even though my writing sucks on here...check out my FictionPress account for better stories: Young Artist)  
**

**2-I have a gigantic weakness for sweets and will willingly do anything for dark chocolate or ice cream.**

**3-I attended my first anime-con and really liked it. I nearly got lost even though it was just a library and it was so packed I nearly fainted TWICE!**

**4-I'm a short person in real life ;-; On my first at an anime-con my friend joked about getting me one of those little kid animal back packs with a leash so they couldn't lose me. ;-;**

**5-Contrary to my words on here I'm actually a very shy person. I'm also very quiet and if you saw me in real life you wouldn't really see me! I have very little presence until I'm angry (I get angry easily so it's not that bad).**

**That's it for me! Wait...Since GL won't see this for a long time I tag...citrasama! This is randomly come up by chanting "Why won't it rain? I'm going to die by heat stroke!" with my eyes closed and waving my finger all over the screen. **

**I expect you to answer when you come back though GL!**

**"Little Leaf" over and out! :)**


	7. Chapter 6 Last day of the Weekend!

**Leaffan: Time for chapter 6/7! 40th reviewer gets a oneshot of ors, ps, is, or cs!**

**Drew: *Huffs and Puffs from running from Paul* I Arceus beeping hate you right now! Did you know that Paul can make **_**anything **_**hurt? ! No? Well I certainly do now that he's almost beaten me to death with a stupid **_**fleeping toy light saber!**_

**Leaffan: Oh please, that won't kill you! *Hands Paul five bucks and whispers* Please do it again so I can get it on camera!**

**Paul: I'm not taking your money you six year old! *Grabs the bill and starts to blow up the saber again***

**Leaffan: URUSEE! I'm not six you idiot! Just 'cuse I'm short doesn't mean you can call me something half my age you emo gothic wannabe! *Shoves Drew towards Paul and pulls out a camera* Now make this go on for a long time!**

**May: I brought the popcorn!**

**Leaf: Leaffan doesn't own Pokemon and if you'll excuse us, we have a match to watch.**

**Dawn: YOU RUN LIKE A LITTLE GIRL YOU WIMPY EXCUSE FOR A DREW! MY GREAT GRANDMA COULD BEAT YOU!**

**Leaffan: Here are the responses to your reviews:**

**To GuideLucario: Holy…You called me Leaf! Without any harassing/degrading littles or roses! Woohoo! Wait…Harass/Support? ! Why can't you just support? You enjoy harassing me don't you? *coughcoughSScoughcough*…I sort of feel bad for Drew, he got killed by a blow up light saber…There is nothing wrong with being short, having a sweet addiction, and going to anime-cons! Well…The lady did tell me that kids under ten couldn't go without parent supervision and I had to pull out my school ID but still…Nothing wrong with that! **

**To LeafGreenShippyXD: Thank you very very much for reviewing and your kind comments! I'm really happy that you enjoyed it a lot and I'll try really hard so all of you guys can enjoy the rest of the story!**

**To eeveelur: Thank you very much! It really makes **_**my **_**day to know that I made someone's day. :)**

**To: Catrina7077: Thank you! Now I'm imagining what you're imagining and I have fallen off my chair a total of five times now… I really need a sturdier chair.**

**Leaffan: I'm sorry for the incredibly long A/N! I'll try harder to make them shorter!**

**Chapter 6 - More Fines. Last Day of the Weekend!**

Leaf, Dawn, May, and Misty awoke on Sunday to the sound of Cynthia and their gym teacher Maylene trying to break down their dorm room door. Misty shot strait of bed and wacked the first moving thing in sight with her mallet. That first moving thing happened to be May who groaned and pain and fell to the group grasping her head.

Dawn, who wisely skirted around the edge of the room, ran to the bathroom and locked herself in there like it was the basement during a hurricane. Leaf ran up to the door and opened it, holding another Misty Mallet manufactured by Shinatty-Chan for protection. Unfortunately that didn't work as Cynthia, too focused in breaking the door down, didn't notice that the door was opened. She slammed her foot into Leaf's face and sent her flying back onto her bed.

Maylene sweat-dropped, "Cynthia, I don't think you should kick your students in the face. It's corporal punishment for nothing you know." Cynthia gasped and ran to Leaf, "Oh my Arceus I'm so sorry!" She said and Leaf sat up, swaying back and forth, "I-it's ok. I might have some of my intelligence but I'm ok." Misty dropped her mallet after seeing the intruders were just Cynthia and Maylene and she fell back asleep. From the bathroom you could hear Dawn showering while May got off the floor, rubbing her head, "Ouch." Maylene offered her a hand up and she smiled gratefully after accepting the help.

Cynthia plopped down on Dawn's bed in a manner unbefitting a headmistress, "So I've come to talk to you guys about your…damaging spree." Maylene sweat-dropped as Leaf raised an eyebrow, "So basically you're going to lecture _us _about damaging so many things when you almost caused a lot of damage a few minutes ago and injured a student?"

Cynthia waved her hand up and down, giving off a fake and guilty laugh, "That's _one _way to put it." May crossed her arms, "I'd like to hear the other ways." She grumbled and woke Misty up again as she said, "So why are you complaining to only us? The guys made most of the mess." Maylene rubbed the back of her head, "Reggie and Steven are taking care of them." Looking at Cynthia for confirmation she continued, "Anyways, we'd like to talk to you about a special fundraiser for our school."

Dawn came out of the shower, her towel around her shoulders, "What kind of fundraiser?" Cynthia handed each of the girls a flyer, "We were thinking of having a performance where you and the guys sing several songs. This will happen in two days and admission will be free. If you do really well the people will want to hear you again so when the school festival comes around we can sell tickets."

Misty shook her head, "No way!" Leaf nodded, "Yeah, this is a bad idea." Dawn squealed and clasped her hands together, causing the sparkle effect to fly around her, "I can't wait! I have all sorts of outfits for you guys to try on!" May sweat-dropped, turning to Cynthia, "Pleeeaasssee tell me that you're kidding." Maylene shrugged, "I'm sorry, the decision is final." Leaf fell back and shoved her head under the pillow, "Ugh, I'm going to die!"

Dawn giggled, "Don't worry, I won't let you die in ugly clothes." May raised an eyebrow, "You mean you won't let her die." Dawn shook her head, "No, I meant what I said." Misty blanched and the sound of Leaf moaning loudly under the pillow caused the girls to laugh. "Well, we'll leave so you to decide what to sing."

After the two women left Dawn sat down at a desk to start designing their outfits. Looking over her sketching glasses she asked, "Does anyone have any good ideas for the kind of song we're singing?" Misty shrugged, "Nope. All I know is that Leaf can play any instrument she gets her hands on and I can play the drums. May is good at the guitar too." Dawn leaned back in her chair, "I can play the keyboard and bass though I prefer the keyboard."

May shifted on her bed and something under Leaf's pillow caught her eye. Edging forward she darted her hand out and grabbed the leather edge. Giving out a cry Leaf grabbed the other end, "Don't read it!" She yelled and May tilted her head towards Misty who smacked Leaf with a pillow. The momentary distraction caused Leaf to let go of the journal, sending May falling back onto the floor with a "Mmph."

Blowing a strand of hair out of her face she opened the first page and started humming along with the words, "Dawn, Misty, check this out. It's pretty good." Leaf glared at Misty and untangled her hair, "It's stupid, give it back." She argued and Dawn snatched the book out of May's hands. Reading it she handed it to Misty, "I like it." Grinning she pumped her fist in the air and ran back to the desk, "All right! I'm pumped!"

Misty handed the book back to a sulking Leaf, "Why don't you teach us the correct way to sing it and we'll get started on practicing our instruments." Leaf sighed, "All right. Now, if you pay attention to the timing here…And that note is actually a…" And they all started working towards the performance.

**At zee guy's house!**

Gary leaned against the wall as Steven and Reggie left, "So what are we going to sing?" Drew shrugged, "We could do covers. More importantly, who's playing what?" Gary formed his hand in a fist, "Rock paper scissors for lead singer."

After very intense (can rps even be intense?) matches Gary won the honor of being the lead singer.

Paul handed Ash his phone, "Here, call Dawn and ask her to make our outfits since none of us want to." Ash wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, "Why do you have her number on your cell, Paul?" Paul covered up his blush by glaring, "Troublesome grabbed my cell and added it, saying that if I ever needed to empty out my hidden feelings she would be there. I'm not even emo dangit."

Drew snickered, "Normally it would be the girl crying to her boyfriend over the phone but now it's the guy? I can tell this story isn't going to be cliché." Gary whacked him, "Stop breaking the fourth wall!" All of a sudden the wall Gary was leaning against fell down and Ash groaned, "Great, part of our set fell down."

A few stage hands came and hoisted it up. On her director's chair Fuyuko (aka Leaffan) sighed, "Take two! Try to get it right this time you guys!"

**Fourth Wall put back up**

"Hello? Dawn?" Ash said and winced as her overly cheerful voice talked back, "Yeah, that's great. Look-" He tapped his foot impatiently as she talked, "I-Ok, ok. Listen, could you please make our outfits for the fundraiser?" He sweat dropped and hung up after her answer.

Drew flicked his bangs, "What did she say?" Ash rubbed the back of his head, "She giggled and said, 'Don't worry, I'll make your outfits super cute!'. I don't think she meant it in a good way."

Gary rolled his eyes and Paul smacked the back of his head, "Of course she didn't!" Drew shrugged, "Oh well, we're too lazy to make our own so I guess we'll suffer the consequences."

Ash nodded in agreement, "Now that that's taken care of, let's go eat!" The rest of the guys got their wallets and put on their shoes, leaving the dorm to go to the waffle house down the road.

**Sorry that was short guys! This chapter was basically just a filler, nothing that important. The next chapter takes place…The day of the concert. I'm sorry for this late update, I've been having some problems so I wasn't able to update. Again, very sorry that this is late and not funny at all!**


	8. Chapter 7 SMARAWWHN! Long Title!

***Yawns* …Hello…My stupid school has decided to have my bus pick up kids at my stop at around 6:05 in the morning so my mom is making me get up early in preparation for when school starts. Then I get a craptastic **_**two hour**_** ride to school. Before it use to only be an hour and fifteen to twenty minutes but now I have to wake up at around 5 and sit for two hours half awake while the older kids crack really dirty jokes. It doesn't help that my route is incredibly bumpy and I've gotten bruises all over from last year. Oh yes, there's another reason for the bad mood that I'll explain shortly. If you're a hater, shut the hell up and go die in a hole, I don't have the freaking time to listen to you whine about how crappy my pairings are or tell me to go to hell. I normally don't day bad words so I'm sorry to those who had to read them. Sorry for the bad mood, you actual readers, here are your replies:**

**SpecialxGirl: I'll try to update soon! **

**Eeveelur: I'm sorry if I disappoint you with the outfits but I hope you enjoy the ones I've come up with! Yep, I hope Paul puts that number to use…Ooohhh, future plan, thanks!**

**LunarEclipse22428: Thankyouthankyouthankyou! I'm glad you enjoyed it! Due to technical (laziness) issues they will only be singing one song per band but I hope you like them :)**

**LeafGreenShippyXD: *Chuus and goes up to happy place in the clouds* Thank you for your very kind words :) Oh don't worry, the guys' fake costumes will be…Muhahaha…Thank you for that, that comment was really nice. I've been having a little self-esteem/inferiority issues but whenever I look at everyone's nice reviews it makes me feel better :)**

**Catrina7077: Thank you! :)**

**Misty: Ok, we're all very sorry for this long author note but there are a few things we need to address:**

**1-The girls' outfits aren't going to be described since they're kind of hard for our authoress to talk about but she drew them out on her deivantart page, QuietxBookworm, so please view them and tell her what you think! They're original designs so please give your opinions on whether you like them or not. **

**2-The guys' outfits are in this video since Leaffan doesn't know how to draw guy bodies. Gary's outfit is what Green wears, the jacket and hood outfit. The video is 'Nightcore-Silly Boy' on sulinaw's account. Drew's outfit is the one on the far left but without the face mask, Paul's is the one in the middle, and Ash's is the one on the far right.**

**3-Jerks. Leaffan is always very excited whenever she sees a new review and every review **_**does **_**count and her moods get boosted whenever she reads all your nice reviews. Here is what she has to say:**

**Leaffan: Ok, listen up you assholes and listen up well. (Again, I hate to cuss but I'm seriously pissed.) I hate to ruin your fun but I also really hate it when something isn't "constructive criticism" as you pass it off as but as flames. I know it's stupid to respond to your reviews but it cuts me to the core. Here's your replies. I already deleted your "reviews" so I'll put them up:**

**Ellioy: ABIG FUCK TO OLDRIVALSHIPPERS! ASHXLEAF!  
Me: You know what? There are so many things wrong with this I'm not even going to bother. I'm not against personal opinions but seriously? "ABIG FUCK"? Have some class. **

**Yellow: how dare you make red and leaf kiss? ! it's wrong to make them kiss because oldrivalshipping and specialshipping are the best fix this mess or your story will get lots of hate reviews from oldrivalshippers understand girly?! Well great chapter and have a nice day.**

**Me:…Ok, you seriously make me pissed. I don't know if it's the way I'm reading this and you were just trying to make a nice suggestion or if you were trying to be threatening but I seriously hate it right now. Girly? You're calling me girly? Yes, I **_**dare**_** make them kiss but it's all in the sake of the plot. Did you read any other hate reviews beside yours? Hmm? No, there were no other ones. People didn't necessarily like it but they didn't get all on their high horse and yell at me for it. They, unlike you, were mature and understood that the scene had to happen in order to save what shreds of my story there was. Also, I don't take orders from you. You're not my parents, you're not my teacher, you're not me. You can't tell me that I better "fix this mess" and you really need to stop skipping ELA. Adding "nice chapter and have a nice day" was just the icing on the cake. Adding that doesn't excuse your rudeness and it certainly doesn't patch over anything, especially if you were doing that in mean spirit. **

**All I'm going to say is that I **_**really **_**don't need your stupid commentary at this phase in my life and you should just shut up. I don't give a crap about "turning the other cheek" and "not dragging myself to your level". If anything I'll be draggin' you down to my level since I'm short. Don't screw around with me because I'm not afraid to get my hands dirty, am I clear?**

**Ash: Well. I guess there's nothing else to be said but: Leaffan doesn't own Pokemon! :)**

**Paul: Ash, you totally ruined the mood.**

**Leaffan: Shut the hell up you guys, we're trying to start the story.**

**Chapter 7-Seriousness Makes a Real Appearance; What Will Happen Now? !**

"Here's your costumes!" Dawn said happily and the guys stared at her, mouths open. On four hangers were several very skimpy and lacey outfits. They were all shades of pink covered in hearts and girly accessories, complete with bows and rainbows. Gary's mouth shut and he said, "Those are the most disgusting, hideous outfits ever. I can't believe you're such a terrible designer. For the sake of the concert I hope you're kidding and that everyone's actual outfits are better."

Paul had gone to the dark corner by now to recharge his dark-o-meter from the absolute bright girlyness of those outfits. Drew poked one with his microphone, "I think I'd rather go naked than wear those." Misty smirked, "I think May would like that option." May's eye twitched as Drew smirked and flicked his hair, "I knew you had a thing for me, June." May glared and wacked him with her shrimp chips, "As if. I'm too dense to notice my own feelings so even if I did like you I wouldn't know it."

Leaf sighed, "Your self-awareness is amazing at times compared to your near Ash-like obliviousness." Ash pouted and Misty couldn't help but nearly go, "Aww." Everyone looked at her and she covered her mouth with a hand, "Please tell me I didn't say that out loud." Gary smirked, "I would but then I'd be lying and that doesn't impress the girls." Leaf rolled her eyes, "Nothing you do will _ever _impress _any _girl."

Ash raised an eyebrow at Misty's comment, "You like me?" Misty turned around suddenly and marched towards the girls' changing room, "You'll have to find that out yourself. Seeing as smart as you are it will either take a few seconds or several decades. You decide." Dawn held back a laugh, "Ok, you got me. Here are your real outfits. They're not as awesome as ours but still, I think you guys will look cute in them."

Drew smirked and flicked his bangs, "You're certainly blunt. Why cute instead of hot?" Dawn shrugged, "I find it's easier to be blunt than lead someone on." A look of understanding passed between them and Leaf coughed, "Sorry to interrupt your physic meeting or whatever but we need to get going." Paul finally crawled out of his corner to inspect the outfits, "I have to admit, these are pretty good." A small smile came into his eyes even though his face remained mostly expressionless, "Good job, Dawn."

As the two groups parted something only hit Dawn as the girls' dressing room door closed, 'He called me Dawn. Not Troublesome, Dawn!' She felt a light blush creep onto her face and a little giddiness entered her gait as she walked to her outfit.

** After several screams of, "No! I'm not wearing this tight shirt!" and "No way am I wearing a dress-like shirt and a bow!"…**

Dawn fell, exhausted, into a beanbag chair, mindful of her hair. Misty grumbled and reached to play with a drumstick in her hair before Dawn sprang up and smacked her hand away, "Don't you dare touch that! I spent most of the hour getting your hair into that braided bun so you better not mess it up!" May came out of one of the bathrooms, "This outfit is a little too girly but I like the guitar picks on my flats."

Dawn smiled, "Good." All of a sudden the sound of several things hitting the floor and Leaf yelling, "Crap! I forgot my-" she suddenly stopped and marched out, angry as a beedrill, "Dawn, I can't wear this!" Dawn crossed her arms stubbornly, "Why? Because it's a dress? It's too girly?" Leaf threw her arms up into the air, "No, I-Argh-It's just-Oh never mind! I can't because the dress is short sleeved!"

May's brow crinkled, "You've worn short sleeves before." Leaf glared, "But that was because I had me-" after a inquisitive look from the rest of the girls she made up, "Bangles. I was wearing my bangles." Sighing deeply internally in relief she continued, more calm this time, "I need to feel something around my wrist or I'll panic." Dawn blinked and everyone else leaned back in their chair, "That's all?" Leaf nodded, "Y-Yeah."

Dawn rolled her eyes and pulled off one netted glove and took a short fingerless one from May, "Here, so we're all wearing gloves." She then took Leaf's left arm and turned it over to the put the gloves on without warning. Leaf's eyes flashed in panic and she immediately slapped Dawn. Eyes wide she grabbed the gloves and ran out of the room.

Misty got up, "What the heck was that about, Dawn? Dawn, are you ok? Dawn?" Dawn just stood in shook, shaking as her hand was still in the air, "Did you see that?" May's eyebrows went up, "What? What did you see?" Dawn turned towards them, eyes dead serious as a serious expression came upon her face, "Her arm. On the butt of the palm was a short silver cut. Along her arm were five more long silvery cuts."

May gasped and Misty's eyebrows came together as Dawn said, "Did anyone know about this? It must have been recent since we've been friends since middle school and she couldn't have kept it hidden that long." Misty shook her head, "No. Leaf and I have been friends for much longer but I think the first two were there before any of us met." May looked astounded, "Why?" Misty shook her head, "There are things you shouldn't ask."

Dawn crossed her arms and then marched towards the door, "I'm going to go ask her." Misty stopped her, hand on her shoulder, "Don't." Dawn whirled around, "Why not? ! I'm worried about her!" May came around to Dawn's other shoulder, "The best thing we can do is wait and trust her. If she deems fit she'll tell us but don't go around messing with things you have no idea about. We need to be patient and wait for the day when she does tell us."

Dawn clenched her jaw but her fists unfurled, "Fine." Her eyes narrowed though and they all exited towards the stage to start the concert. The sun had already set outside and the stage and seating area was outside on a hillside. Festive Chinese lanterns and firefly lights hung everywhere as people filed into their seats.

As it started Leaf walked onto the stage, an award worthy act of cheerfulness on her face, "Hello everyone! How are you?" She asked, hand to her ear. A loud wave of "Good!" came back in response and Leaf stood up straight, "Good! I hope you enjoy our song! This is called 'My Soul, Your Beats and we are Flip Side!" and Dawn started the intro as May and Leaf started to sing into the microphone. (Since this song is mostly *possibly* drumming, piano, and some violin, May and Leaf will be singing but Leaf will carry a violin."

I open my eyes again, to a sleepy morning  
I tighten the tie around my neck  
When I pass through the classroom door I can walk in with my chest puffed out proudly  
Such a wind blows past everyday life  
I thought I heard it  
I even thought I felt it  
Now it starts to shake within my chest  
I thought it would come soon  
As those millions of stars vanished  
I watched them fade  
I waved them good-bye  
"I'm glad"

Overlooking the corner of the hall as I sweep  
I think something is odd  
Even though the time within me has stopped  
It's like I'm living different days  
The dust falls and piles up like snow  
I thought they were waiting  
I even thought they were calling out  
Now my time starts to shake  
I thought I found it  
I awaken lost memories  
That's the end  
Of the eternal  
Story

Before I knew it I was running  
You were pulling my hand  
Yesterday is long past; Tomorrow is just ahead  
My heart raced at such obviousness

I thought I heard it  
I even thought I felt it  
Now it starts to shake within my chest  
I thought it would come soon  
The new day passes through thousands of mornings  
I thought it was waiting  
I even thought it was calling out  
My soul is shaking  
I thought I found it  
Like millions of dreams the day can vanish  
I watched it fade  
I waved it good-bye  
"Thank you"

As the last notes faded the quietly stunned audience suddenly went wild, cheering with renewed vigor. The girls' cheeks were flushed in adrenaline and they were slightly sweating. Leaf grinned, "Did you like it?" The answer was unanimous and she set her violin down and clapped her hands, "That's awesome! I'm really glad you enjoyed it! Now, for our last song is Dawn Berlitz! This song is entitled Unfortunate Girl!" Dawn switched placed with Leaf and Leaf pulled her electric bass strap over her head and they began to play.

The adults all around  
Take me for a hopeless girl.  
"She's so innocent,"  
They say wherever I look

When you're an angel,  
You can get away with carrying a knife

Unfortunate girl  
My appearances differ  
From what inside my heart – a little devil  
I'm tricking you all  
Beneath my smiling face,  
I'm sticking out my red tongue  
I can't stop  
This dual-personality of mine

Unscolding kindness  
Such is the treatment when you're young  
No matter where I act unreasonable,  
They all seem to fall for my bluff

Trust and indifference  
Mean the same thing to me

Unfortunate girl  
Until tonight grows late,  
I won't come home as a single person  
I'm shouting out,  
"I want to know!"…  
Which is  
The real me?  
Somebody tell me

Unfortunate girl  
My appearances differ  
From what inside my heart – a little devil  
I'm tricking you all  
Beneath my smiling face,  
I'm sticking out my red tongue  
I can't stop  
This dual-personality of mine

What're my true feelings?  
I don't know  
Unfortunate girl

She finished and once again the crowd went wild, "Thank you everyone! Leaf will give you our last words and then up next is the supper awesome band PDA! What that stands for I have no idea. Isn't it a digital assistant or perhaps a drug association? Oh well, enjoy their music!" She muttered and then caught herself, tilting her head cutely when asking what they were.

The other band members internally rolled their eyes and Leaf came up to the main microphone, "Well, I'm glad you liked us!" And as she turned to leave Misty said, "What are you, an old lady? Give us a better parting speech!" The audience laughed and Leaf puffed out her cheek, "If anyone's an old lady it's you! Misty here cooks all our food and even scolds us like a mother!" May winked at the crowd, "A mother who's set her sights on an oblivious teenage boy her childrens' age!" The crowd laughed again and Misty glared, "Next is PDA! Thanks everybody!" She said and shot glares at the other girls, indicating they had to leave the stage.

As the boys came on stage Gary took the lead microphone, "Hey, we're PDA! As to that cutie's question, PDA stands for Public Display of Affection!"The girls in the bleachers cheered as he winked, "And if you want, I can give you my number and we can go out and do the actual thing." Paul came up behind him, "I'm sorry about that, he tends to get carried away." "That's no problem!" Someone yelled and the guys' sweat-dropped. Gary grinned, "Since you didn't come here to hear us prattle, here's our song! It's titled 'If I had You'!"

So I got my boots on, got the right 'mount of leather  
And I'm doing me up with a black color liner  
And I'm workin' my strut but I know it don't matter  
All we need in this world is some love  
There's a thin line 'tween the dark side and the light side baby tonight  
It's a struggle gotta rumble trying to find it

But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need  
Yeah if I had you, then money, fame and fortune never could compete  
If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy  
Yeah, if I had you  
You y-y-y-y-you  
You y-y-y-y-you  
You y-y-y-y-you  
If I had you.

From New York to LA getting high rock n' rollin  
Get a room trash it up 'til it's ten in the morning  
Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maseratis  
What they need in this world is some love  
There's a thin line tween a wild time and a flat line baby tonight  
It's a struggle, gotta rumble tryin' to find it

But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need  
[. From: . .]  
Yeah if I had you, then money, fame and fortune never could compete  
If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy  
Yeah, if I had you  
You y-y-y-y-you

You y-y-y-y-you  
You y-y-y-y-you  
If I had

The flashing of the lights  
It might feel so good  
But I've got you stuck on my mind, yeah!  
The fashion and the stage  
It might get me high  
But it don't mean a thing tonight

That would be the only thing I'd ever need  
Yeah, if I had you, the money, fame and fortune never could compete  
If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy  
Yeah, if I had you  
You-y-y-y-y-you  
You-y-y-y-y-you  
You-y-y-y-y-you  
If I had you

That would be the only thing I'd ever need  
Yeah, if I had you, then money, fame and fortune never could compete (never could compete with you)  
If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy (it'd be ecstasy with you)  
Yeah, if I had you  
You y-y-y-y-you  
You y-y-y-y-you  
You y-y-y-y-you  
If I had you

The girls in the crowd went crazy and Gary grinned, "I'm glad you guys liked it but now we're going to have to turn the tunes down since it's getting late. I hope you enjoy this last song titled The Great Escape."

Paper bags and plastic hearts  
All are belongings in shopping carts  
It's goodbye  
But we got one more night  
Let's get drunk and ride around  
And make peace with an empty town  
We can make it right

Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight

Tonight will change our lives  
It's so good to be by your side  
We'll cry  
We won't give up the fight  
We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs  
And they'll think it's just cause we're young  
And we'll feel so alive

Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight

All of the wasted time  
The hours that were left behind  
The answers that we'll never find  
They don't mean a thing tonight

Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway

Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway

Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight

The audience cheered and Leaf and the other girls walked onto the stage. She stood next to him, "Hey Gary, which one of your seventy thousand girlfriends was that one about?" Leaf said and Gary winked at the crowd, "That's a secret but let me tell you, you'll probably be surprised. Unfortunately she isn't my girlfriend and probably would never accept me." Leaf nodded wisely, "Smart lady." The crowd laughed and Gary faked hurt dignity, "How could you have so cruel, Leafy? !"

Dawn giggled, "Because she's doing the girl version of what guys do when they like someone!" Before Leaf could object Paul blinked, "I don't think Leaf is hitting on Gary." The audience and his friends began to laugh. May wacked the back of his head with her microphone, "Oh come on! You're more dense than Ash and I!" Drew smirked and turned towards the audience, "I think Paul would probably send girls crying home in fear just from his aura before he could use a pick-up line."

Paul glared and Ash laughed, "See what we mean, folks?" Misty crossed her arms, "I don't' see anything wrong with scaring the person you like." Gary laughed, "That's because you do it all the time. Poor Ash has so many bruises." Leaf smirked, "That's right! Ash, you never gave Misty a reply about your decision." Misty shot her a glare the audience shifted forward in their seats, anticipation written all over their faces.

Ash tilted his head to the side and faked innocence, "What reply?" Everyone fell back in their seats and his friends sweat-dropped, "Just like Ash." Dawn sighed and Drew waved at the audience, "Well, thanks for coming and I hope you enjoyed it! Please come see us again at our school festival!" And the eight teens left the stage.

As they went backstage Ash pulled Misty aside. She sighed, "What, Ash? Do you want me to finally admit it to refresh your memory?" Ash's face was deadly serious and Misty felt her face heat up and heart beat drastically increase as she stared up at the tall and lanky teen. 'He's handsome, not cute, when he's serious.' She thought and Ash started to talk, "I'm not as dense as you think I am. I'm not as stupid either. Someone has to act dense in order to hold my group together or the stress would all build up and make us fight a lot. Truth is that I've known for awhile. As for my reply, I'll leave that to you to figure out." Ash winked and left, back to his façade as he began to stuff potato chips in his mouth.

Misty stared after him, "Holy. Arceus." She muttered and went back to change clothes. Hearing screaming she rushed towards the changing room, "What happened? !" She yelled and saw Leaf and Dawn on the floor, wrestling over the gloves. May was trying to pull them apart and Misty jumped in too. Each grasping the girls they pulled them apart. Dawn's lip was slit and blood was all over her face while Leaf was mostly unharmed except for a bruise on her cheekbone. Misty glared at the two, "What happened?" She asked, her voice cold.

Leaf looked away in anger while Dawn looked straight in Misty's eyes, "I tried to make her take the gloves off." Misty's eyes widened, "Dawn! We already discussed this! I told you to leave it alone!" Dawn glared back, "I want to know why my friends are hurt!" Leaf's head swung back to look at Dawn's, "You're so nosy. Why do you always have to know every detail of our lives? Paul's right, you are troublesome." She barked and yanked free of May's grasp, grabbing her bags and running to her dorm.

Misty let go of Dawn, "You shouldn't have done that." She said angrily and Dawn looked up at her, blue eyes hard behind her messed up hair, "Shut up." She said grumpily and marched out. May sighed and Misty leaned against the wall, "What about you, May?" May shook her head, "I think you're right. We should wait until Leaf tells us, even if she won't." She stared at the ceiling, "I should have tried harder to break the tension." Misty looked at her startled, "What do you mean?" Now it was May's turn to look surprised, "You couldn't feel it?" Misty blinked, "Feel what?" May stared at her, "Even though everything seemed normal I thought you could feel the undercurrent of tension. It was pretty heavy in the air this following week."

Misty looked astounded, "How long has this been going on?" May shrugged, "Leaf's always been slightly aloof and separate from us but things started getting worse around a year ago." Misty grabbed her bag, somewhat perturbed, 'Perhaps the quietest, goofiest, or most oblivious are more sensitive than I think.' She sighed, "Let's go. Things are heating up at the dorm." May nodded, "Go ahead, I forgot something." Misty bit her lip but left anyway.

As soon as she was gone May stood up and put her hands on her hips, "Drew, get out here." Her eyes narrowed at another spot, "You too, Gary." The two teens came out from behind several props, "How'd you spot us, Maple?" Drew asked and then crossed her arms, "Oh right, you're actually more observant than we think. What else are you guys hiding from us?" May glared at him, "My name is May, not Maple, and it's none of your business."

Drew leaned in real close, "If it involves our friends, it's our business." Gary nodded and May looked at him, her eyes cold, calculating the results of her words carefully, "I don't remember us ever acknowledging you as our friends." And she slung her backpack across a shoulder and walked out. Gary leaned up against the wall, "Arceus there's been a lot going on that we don't know about." Drew smirked bitterly, "This world we live in." Gary looked at him in surprise, "What?" Drew shook his head, "It was a book. Never mind, let's just go." Gary eyed him in suspicion but followed him anyway, 'Whatever.'

**Late at Night…**

BZZZ…BZZZ…BZZZ!

Paul sat up groggily in bed, his long hair hanging messily in his face and his black t-shirt hanging loosely around his frame. He internally groaned and picked up his phone, physically groaning when he read the caller ID. "I'm coming, I'm coming." He muttered and grabbed the phone, heading out towards the balcony where he opened it up.

"Hello?" He asked and his eyes widened in shock as a shakey voice, coated heavily with tears and accented with a stuffed nose replied, "P-Paul? Is that you?" Paul snorted, "Yeah, who else?" Then winced as he heard her wimper, that tone had come out harsher than he had meant. "Look, what's the problem?" He heard Dawn pause, "I can tell you? You won't make fun of me?" Paul sighed, "Paul's annoyingly late night cry service. Come to me and blab away all your problems. Hours: anytime you want."

On the other end he could hear her laugh lightly and caught himself making a small smile. "Do you always respond with sarcasm?" She asked and Paul pretended to be angry, "Hey, you didn't wake me up late at night to talk about my problems." She laughed again but this one was a little more bitter, "Sorry."

He rolled his eyes, "So what's the problem?"

Dawn sighed, "Everything. I'm worried about Leaf but she keeps pushing me away." Paul blinked, so this wasn't about her credit card be rejected or some rich girl problem. "Does she know you want to help?" Dawn sighed again, "I don't know. She's always never really told us her feelings." Paul heard her laugh as she said, "Just like you." He rolled his eyes, "Back on subject." He reminded her and she continued, "The thing is, I can't stand it when someone I know is in pain but won't tell me."

Paul turned around and leaned his back against the rail as he propped his elbow on the rim and stared up at the stars, "You're very nosy." He heard her flinch on the other end and continued, "But that isn't a bad thing." Paul looked closely at the constellations, "Look at the sky. If you look closely you can see the constellation Sagittarius." He gripped the phone rather tightly, "Sagittarius is the hunter. Good archers get a lot of fame and people associate them with being lucky but they are often far away from people despite seeming cheerful. Their friends are there but they don't feel at home."

"But what does this have to do with Leaf?" Dawn asked and then laughed again, "The Sagittarius sounds like you." Paul sighed, "I don't think Leaf feels comfortable talking about things that make her nervous. Even though you guys have known each other for a long time she still hasn't quite learned to warm up to people."

He heard a pause and then a smile on the other end, "I didn't know you had such a nice side. Perhaps you fall into the category of 'Jerk with a Hear of Gold."

Paul snorted, "I just haven't had my morning cup of coffee yet." Dawn laughed, "Then you shouldn't have it sometimes, I like you this way." Paul felt a light heat go across his heat and then Dawn said, "Look straight across the courtyard." And she hung up.

Puzzled he turned around and was surprised to see Dawn in the dorm across from his. They weren't very close but he could see her step out onto the balcony in a long and flowy light pink night gown that stood out in the darkness. The moon was bright so he could she her smile even though tears streaked her face. Dawn gave him a peace sign, "THANK YOU!" She yelled, making sure that he heard her and Paul smiled as a kid below them yelled, "Shut up!" He gave her a double thumbs up, translating as a "You're welcome."

Dawn mouthed 'Good night' and walked back inside and closed the curtains. Paul sighed and ran an hand through his hair. Looking at the time on his phone he groaned, it was already two thirty in the morning. Walking grumpily inside he fell asleep immediately on the first piece of furniture he bumped into. A small smile graced his face as he drifted off, though.

Perhaps she wasn't so troublesome after all.

Perhaps even a little cute.


	9. Chapter 8 The Day of Closets!

**Hi! ****I'm super hyped! AGKA is thirty-three reviews short of Sticks and Stones and if we could get more reviews than SS it would be great! I'd also like to take this time to ask you to read my one-shots St. Valentines and Dying Friendship. Thanks for reading and here are your replies:**

**LunarEclipse22428: I'm glad my Sagittarius description was good :) I'm a Sagittarius too (Dec. 11), we're the "Clowns who laugh while their heart is breaking". **

**SpecialxGirl: Yep, the ice king is finally being defrosted ^^**

**LeafGreenShippyXD: Ash and May are very…They hide their true natures in order to keep the peace. Thanks! I'm glad everything was cute :) hahaha, the fangirliness is fine, I do it a lot too. Thank you! Stick figures are the beginning and if you keep practicing you'll get there :) Besides, your stick figures are probably more anatomically correct than my drawings. My desk is covered with lots of eraser bits ^^' Ok, I'll try that. I think I did that on some other stories but I guess I forgot on this one…Hm…Thank you for your support! Chocolate caramels o.0? ! They make those? ! Where did you get them? ! Chocolllaaattteee….Yum, that sounds good!**

**Guest: Heh, sorry but Leaf's secret won't be revealed for a few more chapters. There will be hints though :) Yep, even Paul can have 'awww' moments!**

**Chapter 8-Leaf isn't at School? ! The Day of Getting Stuck in Closets! (Seriously, four people get stuck in closets…)**

As the bell rang the teens filed out of various rooms, heading towards their cars, the buses, and after school clubs. Misty sighed and went straight towards Dawn's classroom. "Hey, I just got a text from Ms. Kale. She said that due to technical issues the school festival will be put off for a week or two so we don't have to come to the office." Dawn sighed, "Leaf didn't come to school today." She noted and May came up to them, "I told the guys to meet us in the public library, we should get going."

**At the Library**

Gary leaned against the book shelf in their secluded corner, "So what are we here for?" Then, noticing the missing Leaf he said, "Where's Leafy?" Misty shot May a look who then looked at Dawn who finally sighed and explained, "Leaf is having some problems so we're going to help her." Paul's eyes widened and he gave her a cutting look, "Don't you remember what I told you last night?" He said and everyone looked at him.

Drew smirked and flicked a bang, "So you two lovers met last night under the moonlight? Did you have a serious and passionate discussion and then kiss for hours on end?" Paul wacked the back of Drew's head with a book, "Shut up! It was nothing, ok." Gary gave a silent laugh, "What's the plan?"

Misty pulled out several sheets of paper and a few maps out of her sack and May frowned, "I thought we were going to be good and wait until Leaf tells us." Misty set the stuff down on the table and crossed her arms, "Yeah, but that was before I read my old e-mail." Ash's eyebrows went up, "What was on there?" Misty turned to her phone and sent the letters from Leaf to them, "Well, I forgot that I never told Leaf my new e-mail so she's been sending letters to my old ones."

Gary stared at his phone in shock, "What the hell this?!" He demanded and Misty pulled out another piece of paper and traced a line, "This is a graph of the dates and content of the messages. The first few messages were fine, nothing wrong. Somewhere around five e-mails things started to get weird. If you look closely you can see a pattern.

"She starts sounding desperate at times and even depressed. As soon as those are sent off she seems to snap back to herself and send another message saying not to read the previous one or to excuse it." Dawn scrolled through the messages, "It's like she has a split personality. That or she's just very moody." Then May came across something, "There's this long period of time where it's nothing but depressing messages. After that Leaf only sends one more happy message before nothing else comes."

Drew looked at Misty's chart, "So it looks like the messages hit a high point of around twenty conflicting e-mails per day around three years ago and this time last year." Ash closed his phone and opened a map, "What does this mean?"

Misty shook her head, "I don't know." Dawn then handed out the maps, "We're going to pairs to investigate. These maps have Leaf's general routes and places she tends to go. Misty and Ash will stay here and research anything pertaining to Leaf's behavior. Me and Paul will follow her movements while Drew and May will search our dorm."

Everyone nodded in agreement and Gary raised his hand tentatively, "What about me?" A smile spread across May's face, "You'll be keeping Leaf busy. There's a tracker on your phone so we can tell where Leaf is at all times." Drew stared at the girls in amazement, "And how do you have all this stuff?" Misty shrugged, "Dawn knows people." Dawn laughed, "Don't ask. Come on Paul, let's go get disguises!" Paul's eyes widened in shock, "No way!" He yelled and the librarian shot him an angry look.

Everyone quietly laughed as Paul was dragged away and they all started their missions.

**With Dawn and Paul (I'll be switching from the Ikari team to the OldRival team often in this chapter, sorry!)**

Dawn leaned over the knocked out Paul and added the finishing touches of make-up. She stood back and admired her work before making a 'o' with her mouth and grabbing a choker. Giggling she put it around his neck. The choker was like a small black belt but the buckle was in the shape of a heart. Shaking him she held back a laugh as Paul sat up and then fell back, unused to the change of gravity. "What the heck?!" He said and then his hand flew to his throat after the sentence came out in a high falsetto.

Dawn laughed and held a life size mirror, "Since both of us look too suspicious we had to go undercover." Paul sat up, "But you could have at least just changed our hair color or something." Dawn pouted, "That wouldn't have been much fun. Besides, since it would look weird if we followed them around in the same outfit I've already set another costume at a check point. We can change back into brunettes there." She grinned slyly, "Look down."

Paul did as she asked and his now blue eyes widened in shock, "What did you do to me?!" he cried in despair. What he was looking at was rather impressive cleavage in a pink tube top and blonde hair. He couldn't see his feet of most of his legs beneath his large chest but he was also wear a jean skirt and pink heels. On his arm was a tan designer purse.

Dawn smirked, "Like I said, you looked too suspicious." Paul glared, "Well what now? You're also suspicious looking. I want you to change gender too if I have to deal with this." Dawn rolled her eyes and grabbed a separate bundle, "I'll be back." She said and went to change.

**After half an hour**

Dawn came out of the bathroom taller than before. Her eyes were now hazel and she had short brown hair. On her now flat chest she was wearing a loose blue t-shirt and dark jeans along with black sneakers. Paul observed the change and said, "What are you going to do about your voice?" Dawn pulled a few tablets out of Paul's purse and popped them in her mouth. After swallowing them her voice came out like a young man's, "Better?"

Paul nodded and she said, "We need to play a convincing part so act like a college student or something and cling onto my arm. I guess I pretend I'm a jock. Your name is Tami and mine is…John." (From now on I'm going to call them by their fake names to avoid confusion) Tami nodded and then, remembering her part, clung onto John's arm, "Like, I can't wait for our date!" She squealed and John rolled his eyes, "You can lay off the act until we get outside, Paul."

Tami narrowed her eyes, "We're already outside." John smirked, "Never mind then." And the two continued to walk down the street, following the map Misty had given them. As they walked Tami tripped several times, "These heels are so annoying!" She complained and John shot her a look, "You don't like them, honey? Perhaps we could go shopping for a different pair." Tami grit her teeth, "No, it's fine! I, like, totally love these!" She squealed and dug her nails into John's arm.

(Ok, I'm going back to original names -_-)All of a sudden they were tapped on the shoulder and were surprised to see Gary, "Hey, have you seen a girl my age? She has long brown hair and hazel eyes. If it helps, she's flat chested." John waved, "Hey Gary. Do you recognize us?" Gary looked at them weirdly, "Nooo…" Paul raised an eyebrow, "We're Paul and Dawn undercover."

Gary's eyes widened in shock, "Ok…" and then he spotted Leaf. As he ran towards her he turned back and yelled, "You're rocking that skirt, Dawn!" Dawn burst into a fit of laughing as Pauls's eye twitched. He wacked her with his purse, "Shut up, Dawn." Dawn bit her lip and pulled her towards the direction Gary and Leaf were.

**Leaf and Gary**

"Hey Leaf." Gary said, coming up behind Leaf. She jumped and whirled around, kicking him in the gut. When she saw who it was she glared, "What are you doing here, Gary? I'm not in the mood to deal with you." Gary doubled over and clutched his stomach, "Just thought you'd need some company." Leaf clenched her fists and started to walk away at a brisk pace, "Well I don't, leave me alone." And she stopped when her foot landed in freshly laid cement. "Crap." She swore and Gary smirked.

He crouched down and drew a heart around the foot print and wrote below 'GaryxLeaf'. Leaf wacked him with her bag and was about to screw up the drawing when a worker got angry and yelled, "Hey kids, don't do that!" Leaf's eyes widened and said, "Sorry." And walked away.

Gary caught up with her again, "Hey, don't decline my wonderful presence." Leaf raised an eyebrow but kept walking, "I'm sure many people would disagree with that wonderful part." He frowned, "Look, I'm worried about you. Can't you just accept that fact?" She stopped and glared, "Fact? Yeah right. This is probably just a trick t get closer to me." He crossed his arms, "What makes you think I want to date you?" She threw her hands up in the air, "I don't know! Just leave me alone!"

Gary leaned in close, dead serious, "I don't have to like you to be concerned. I don't like you. If my friends are concerned about you then I'll help them out but let's get one thing clear, I don't like you." Her face scrunched up and he thought that for a minute he had gone too far. She gritted her teeth to hold back the tears and instead punched him in the nose, right where she had originally run over him. "And I absolutely hate you!" She screamed and darted through the crowd, losing him in less than a second.

Gary looked down, "You idiot, you take everything too seriously." He muttered and then ran in pursuit.

**With Dawn and Paul**

Paul face-palmed, "Great, he lost the target. What do we do now?" Dawn grinned, "We tail them!" She shouted and dragged Paul into a run as they chased after the other two teens. When they lost sight of Gary Dawn pulled out her phone, "The tracker says..." She blinked, "Leaf and Gary are at the cemetery." Paul frowned and looked at the phone, 'What the hell's going on here?' he wondered and before heading there they changed back.

Dawn stretched as she was back in her normal form while Paul kept running a hand over his chest in reassurance that it was flat, "Come on, we need to get going." Dawn said and pulled him towards the cemetery.

**Leaf and Gary. Sorry for skipping around too much.**

Gary hid behind a tome stone quietly as Leaf made her way to a small cluster in a small corner. She knelt by the first one, eyes hidden in shadow as she began to pray. When she was finished she put a few flowers on it and the two next to it. Coming over to the fourth and fifth ones her demeanor changed and Leaf's fist clenched as she knelt down. Her hands formed a fist and she nearly punched the grave stones but stopped just short of the names. Drawing back her fist and her jaw clenched Leaf stood back up shakily, swaying back and forth.

All of a sudden sobs started to come and tears ran down her face. Leaf just stood there, unmoving as she cried, fists clenched. A loud crack of thunder echoed, cancelling out the sound of cars as the darkening world was illuminated with lightning. It was a dry rain with only thunder and lightning until it started raining too. The rain was steady and harsh, the large drops pelting them over and over. Dawn made a small noise and Paul shifted, trying to cover her with most of his body.

Gary, Dawn, and Paul stared in confusion until Gary walked out of his hiding place. Walking up behind her he put a hand on her shoulder and when she turned around he hugged her. Dawn and Paul strained forward when they saw his lips move, telling her something, but the thunder cracked again and the words were lost. Leaf stiffened and then relaxed, leaning against him and sobbing as she clutched his shirt.

After several more minutes the two parted and started coming Paul and Dawn's way. Paul looked around in panic and grabbed Dawn's wrist. He pulled her into the shed a few feet away and closed the door. The two tumbled to the floor and sigh in relief as Leaf and Gary pass. Looking out the window Paul reaches for the door knob as the two go out of sight.

He gives the door knob a twist and freezes, "Shit." Dawn got off the floor in panic, "Paul. Please tell me the door isn't locked." Paul threw his shoulder against the door, "Great, we've already had the cry in the rain scene and the sad character. Now we're stuck in a dark shed while it's raining. Great, how much more cliché could this get?!" He yelled and winced as Dawn whimpered again. He ended up sitting down with her in a corner of the room, "It'll be ok." Paul reassured awkwardly and Dawn nodded, "We can call May and Drew, right? Right?" She said, panic setting in and Paul sighed, "Yeah, I'll call them."

He pulled out his cell and called Drew, "Hey, can you pick us up?" He asked and the hung up the phone as Drew told him that he could. Dawn looked at Paul, "What did he say?" Paul sighed, "He won't be able to get here for an hour at the minimum. Traffic is bad and he and may aren't done yet."

Dawn groaned and she jumped as the thunder boomed again. Paul sighed, "What's wrong? Are you afraid of thunder?" Dawn shook her head, "No. I just don't like being stuck in a dark shed in the cemetery with a guy who seems to not like me." Paul shifted his weight, "It's not that I don't like you. You're just too cheerful for me." Dawn yawned, "Why do you have to be such a loner?"

Paul leaned against the wall, "Not getting close to people is playing smart. You don't get hurt as easily." Dawn crossed her arms, "You won't get hurt as easily but you'll be hurting all the time." Paul sighed again, "Whatever." And he took his shirt off. Dawn backed away, "Um Paul…What are you doing?" He frowned in puzzlement and then laughed once he got it, "Don't worry. I'm just taking off my wet clothes, I don't want to be sick and have Ash make chicken soup."

Paul shivered, "Ash's cooking is…Not what you'd expect from someone who eats so much." Dawn laughed and then also took off her black shirt, leaving the white under one still on. She leaned against Paul, "It's kind of cold. Do you mind?" He shifted uncomfortably but said anyway, "Go ahead." She smiled, "Do you know how to sing?" Paul snorted, "I only write the lyrics, not sing them."

Dawn looked at him in surprise, "You wrote your group's lyrics?" Paul nodded, "Yeah." "Could you sing a song for me?" Dawn asked and Paul raised an eyebrow, "Why?" Dawn laid her head against his shoulder, "I want to hear you sing." Paul sighed, "Ok. Here goes. _Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you. I said the world could be burning down (burning) down. Dark blue." _Dawn smiled and yawned again, "That sounds nice."

Paul found himself also drifting off into sleep, "Yeah?" She yawned again and closed her eyes, "Mmnh…Yeah." He smiled and looked at the sleeping Dawn. 'I guess cute can't really describe it.' He thought.

**Gary and Leaf**

"Thanks." Leaf sniffled and waved a small goodbye before entering her dorm. Gary waved and then went to go to his dorm to research some things…

**May and Drew-A little before Paul calls Drew**

"I really don't feel comfortable doing this." Drew said, lightly blushing as he accidentally opens up a drawer full of Leaf's undergarments. Shutting it he moved on to another one as May replied, "We have to." He sighed, "I know." As they searched Drew said, "Do you have a boyfriend?" May raised an eyebrow, "No. Why?"

He shook his friend, "I have a friend who's interested in you. What do you like in a guy and what do you hate in him?" May pushed a strand of hair behind her ear as she searched under Leaf's bed, "I don't really know what I like in a guy. I don't like jerks who smirk a lot and tease me though." Drew sagged a little big and frowned, 'Ok, wrong question.'

"So guys like that aren't endearing to you at all?" May got up from the bed and pushed him towards the closet, "Hide in there, Leaf is coming." Drew frowned, "You didn't answer my question." May shooed him in there, "Yeah, sure. I guess they're a little endearing." And then she cleaned up before acting like she was on the computer playing a game.

All of a sudden Drew's phone vibrated and he picked it up. On the phone was Paul who needed someone to come and get him out of this shed. "I'll try to get there as fast as I can, the traffic is pretty bad outside so it'll be an hour at least." Drew said in hushed tones and then hung up as the front door opened and then closed and Leaf walked into the room, "Do you want to take a shower first?" Leaf asked and May pulled an ear pod out, "Hmm? Um…No, you go ahead."

"Ok." Leaf said and went to the bathroom. As soon as the click indicating that the door was locked sounded May jumped off the chair and ran to the closet. Quietly opening it up she was about to make Drew leave before the bathroom door opened again. May panicked and threw herself into the closet and closed the door quickly, "May, can I use your shampoo? Mine is-May? Oh well, she's probably getting something in the kitchen." Leaf remarked and then went back to the bathroom.

As soon as she was gone May looked at what she was on top of and was embarrassed to see that she had kissed Drew on the mouth. She got off right away, face heating up as he smirked, "That was actually a pretty good kiss even though you bit my lip." He winked and flicked his bangs, opening up the closet and leaving, "See you later." May crossed her arms angrily, "Arceaus, he took my first kiss!" She nearly yelled but remembered that Leaf was home. Instead she made herself feel better by throwing darts at a picture of Drew that Misty had taken a few days ago.

**Captain Drew to the rescue, ready to sav-erhm. Drew helping out Paul and Dawn.**

After a few loud curses the door to the shack finally fell down and Drew came through the doorway holding several umbrellas, "You called?" He asked and then smirked as Paul put a finger to his lips. "I see you're shirtless and Dawn is sleeping next to you. Please tell me you didn't do anything that warrants a law suit." Paul gave him a cutting glare, "No, my shirt was soaked and I didn't want to catch a cold. Troublesome here didn't want to sleep on the dirty ground and threw a big fit so I let her use my shoulder instead."

Drew smirked, "Yeah, right." And he leaned down to help Paul hoist Dawn up. She looked at the two sleepily and yanked her arm off Drew's shoulders, "I…I…" she yawned, "I wanna ride on Paul's back." And she dozed off. Drew laughed, "You heard the princess, Mr. Knight. Get down and let her up."

Paul glared but secretly smiled. He squatted down and let Drew put Dawn on his back before standing up. The three made their way to the car and took Dawn to her dorm. Then they said goodbye and went to theirs.

**Misty and Ash**

Misty stared at the computer, a hand over her mouth, "Oh my Arceus." She muttered and Ash leaned over her shoulder, "What?" Misty scrolled to the top of the article, "Look at this." Ash sat down when she got up and Gary walked in, "What happened?" He asked quietly and then also went silent as he read the first paragraph of the article:

_"August 16, XXXX_

_ Two days ago renowned Professor Juniper and her husband Alan died on their way home with her newborn son Silver, leaving two children behind. According to investigations done the accident was caused by a drunk driver swerving out of the ally and straight into their car when the parents were momentarily distracted. At the same time the young couple's two children, eight year old Leaf and six year old Fire, were walking towards the hospital with their aunt to greet their mother, unaware that she was coming home. As the drunk driver's car rammed into the other car it sent Professor Juniper's car towards her two children and sister. _

_ The brave aunt, Ms. Elaine, attempted to shove the children out of the way but only succeeded in saving the life of Leaf. Her, Fire, Professor Juniper, and Mr. Alan were rushed to hospital where they died on life support. The man responsible, in a cruel twist, was left alive and will be facing charges this Friday. He also had two children, both of which were in the car with him. They are unharmed and will be taken out of his care. Arrangements are still being made for the young Leaf Green who is clearly traumatized by this event."_

Gary stared wide eyed at the article while Misty and Ash discussed something.

Ash shook Gary's shoulder, "Me and Misty have decided that we should leave this alone for awhile. We already texted everyone else and so we're going to pretend that this never happened. May says that Leaf has calmed down and is also acting like nothing happened."

Gary nodded, "You guys go ahead, I have a few more things I forgot I needed to return a book." Misty and Ash nodded and left, quietly chatting about the concert yesterday.

As the lights slowly went out and the lady on the intercom announced, "Ladies and Gentlemen, the library will be closing in ten minutes. Please make your choices now and proceed to the check out." Gary shut the computer down and walked home.

**Late that night.**

Gary grabbed the last journal and pulled it out of its box, moving the flashlight into his mouth as he opened it. Coming across a page he tore it out and read it.

_"August 18, XXXX_

_ A few days ago daddy got into an akcedent. Green will go with mommy but she does not want me so I'll live with gramps. It is very dark outside so goodbye, I need to sleep._

Hands shaking Gary tore the page out and shoved the book back in its place. He tore it into strips and into even smaller bits and then opened up the window. Satisfied at the breeziness he threw them out, sending the pieces scattering in the wind.


End file.
